Dreaming
by Rainbow lover 15
Summary: Dreams. They're close to our realistic fantasies right? Wrong. Dreams are not just mere figments of our imagination, they mean something. Something that can and will impact one's life. If you like shadamy then please read. Lots of Drama and some sad parts. In progress for now. I accept oc's :) Rated M for a little swearing. Just to be safe. No lemons, sorry
1. Chapter 1

STH © SEGA

Knife © scarlet355

Snick © Kit snick

.Chapter One:

Normal POV

A dark silhouette made his way through the streets of Station Square, ignoring the rain drumming against his hood. Alone in the darkness of the night, he wandered among the old stopped at an old warehouse and glanced up with vivid, orange eyes. His fist went up, banging on the door. In return, the heavy object creaked open gradually.

"Enter".

The covered form walked inside and ripped off his hood impatiently, revealing orange fur with red stripes. "You called me to come here in the middle of the night. Get on with it!"A mysterious voice chuckled in the shadows. He sat in a chair, surrounded by a desk as his only protection…of course besides the gun in his jacket for safe keeping. "Patience, Knife. Don't you want to wait for your partner?"

As if on cue, a white furred cat with a long bang over her left eye dropped down. "Don't worry, boss, I'm already here." The mysterious person stayed hidden as he spoke. "Knife, meet Snick. Kit Snick..." Kit Snick walked slyly up to Knife. "Well, hello there, hot stuff." Knife knocked Snick's hand away.

"I didn't come here to flirt. Keep your distance from me, and we should get along just fine."Snick smirked and swished her furry tail, "Feisty, huh? Just how I like 'em. Meow."Knife rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Snicker Doodle."

The mystery person cleared his throat while laying down some files. "Let's get down to business shall we? Now look…I want all of them in my possession by next month. Let's discuss them shall we?"Knife grunted, while Snick unsheathed her claws."Alright. Let's start with her." A picture of an ivory bat was shoved forward in the light.

"This is Rouge the Bat. Top jewel thief in Mobius. She will be a challenge, I assure you. She's a former G.U.N agent and very good in martial arts. I trust that you, Snick, should have no problem with her." Snick nodded in pride as Knife rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Next is Knuckles the Echidna. Guardian of the ancient Master Emerald. One punch and this guy could knock you out cold, so be careful. You will find him in Angel Island. You'll need a chaos emerald to transport there."Knife rubbed his chin. "Well, where do we get a chaos emerald?"The figure chuckled. "I was getting to that."

"This right here is Shadow the Hedgehog. I believe he has control over one of the seven emeralds. I will help you with this job personally because he is definitely a difficult challenge. He has the powers of Chaos Control, so you will need him to get to Angel Island." Snick filed her nails. "And just how do we get him to cooperate?"

"Easy. We capture his little friend, Amy Rose. I have been observing him, and by the looks of it, he's rather close to her than anyone else-despite Rouge. She won't be much of a challenge. Just be careful around her and don't make her upset—she carries a Piko Piko Hammer which might hurt more than Knuckles' fist. You two will work together, so you better have a plan.""Yes, Sir," Knife said before walking out the door and back into the rain.

"You know you can count on me," Snick replied with a sick smile, jumping into shafters and disappearing out the old skylight of the warehouse and into the horrible weather as well."This is all going according to plan. Once I have all the other fools, Knife and Snick will be tossed aside along with the others. Perfect. Just perfect…"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. I wrote down exactly how i want the plot of this story to go, and i PROMISE you WILL enjoy it! You just gotta trust me! I won't let yall down! Yes, this story will be long! Why? Because it's good, and you don't rush good things, you sit back and appreciate them! Anyway i got 3 more oc's! Alicia(18) Xander(23) and Vera (21). I will tell you who they belong to ay the end of the chapter. Work with me here ok? I promise, i'll make this good!

Dreaming chapter 2

Unknown p.o.v

I waited impatiently for my next two workers to come in. They were ten minutes late already. I then heard the sound of wet, squeaky boots running across the floor. "Sorry boss! You should see that weather outside!" I growled in frustration. "Take a seat!"I watched as vera smoothed out her dark grey fur, and ran her fingers through her purple striped, long quills. I cleared my throat and she immediatly stopped the grooming. "Where is Xander?" Vera leaned back in her chair, without a second thought. "He had some buisness to take care of, but whatever you need us to do, i'll pass on the message to him."I put a hand on my forehead, trying to prevent a headache. "I called for BOTH you, and your brother to be here! What 'buisness' could possible be more important?!

Xander's p.o.v

Die, die, die you ugly ass zombie! Woo hoo! 2,000 bonus! I fiddled with control, as i used an uppercut on another zombie. "I am on a role!"

Unknown p.o.v

I could only imagine what Xander was doing right now. It was in Vera's best intrest not to tell me where he was. I pulled out more folders, laying them across the table. "I need them in my posession by the end of the month." I pushed the first one to Vera. "This is Espio the Chameleon, Vector the crpcodile, and Charmy bee. They work as a team, so you and Xander should be able to get them all at once. Espio can turn invisible, so tell Xander to use his fire powers to find him. The other two are nomatch. Got it?"Vera rubber her chin, but nodded.

"Alright. I need them too. Silver the hedgehog, and Blaze the cat. Blaze harnesses fire powers aswell, so make sure you make note of that to Xander. And this Silver fellow has telekinises powers. Now, i'm counting on you to bring them to me understand?""Oh come on boss! Have i ever let you down?"

Flashback

Vera stood in front of a burning house next to her brother. "You idiot! You burned down boss's home!"

Unknown p.o.v

I remained silent at that question. "Just get the job done." Vera nodded and stood to leave. "Vera, come back here. Where is Xander, and what business did he need to take care of?" Vera scraped her boot's on the stone floor. "Well..he's at home, and his business was to beat his highscore on Xbox...?" Vera then ran out the door. I rolled my eyes. Well...atleast i don't have to worry about them anymore once this is all over. I'll just toss em to the side along with Snick and Knife. I pulled out one last file and opened it up. "Oh...i'm especially coming after you. You just wait Sonic. You just wait

Amy's p.o.v

I watched as a few bird's flew past me. It's been years since i've been on another adventure. I wonder how the rest of the team is doing. I examined my white gloves with no thought in my head. A blue blurrushed past me all of a sudden. "S-Sonic?" I watched in complete shock as the blur stopped by a chilli dog stand. Haha. No way! I jogged up behind him, tapping his shoulder. He turned around. "Sorry i don't have a pen for autographs...Amy?"

I smiled and gave him a less suffocating hug. "How's it going?" Sonic gave that million dollar smile if his. "Ah ya know! Running here, running there. I was heading over to Tail's workshop if you wanted to tag along?"I almost gasped in shock. Sonic was ASKING me to go? I would think he would have made any excuse for me not to go! Maybe...he has feelings for me? Nah, i'm getting way over my head with that thought! It's just a friendly invite! Right? Or is it a date? No! Cause Tail's would be there...uh...what could this mean? Nothing most likely, but then again..

."Ames...you spaced out for a sec.."

oh! Here he is asking me a question, and i go to la la land! "Yes i'll go with you sonic!" I mentally slapped myself for sounding too enthusiastic. What if he thinks i'm only going just to be with him? Which is true...but still! Well whatever. What's done is done. I followed sonic down the sidewalk, as he wolfed down his second chilli dog. I rolled my eyes with a smile. Yep. He hasn't changed a bit!

Shadow's p.o.v

I sat on a tree branch in deep thought. I heard giggles below, and looked down. Hmph. Rose is with faker it seems. He doesn't see the beauty in front of him. He pushes her away as if she's some disease, but she's not. She's a rare treasure...one of a kind. She's smart, pretty, energetic, and...no..no, what am i thinking? Feelings for Rose? Not possible. Shadow and Amy... Amy and Shadow...it does kinda fit together, but maybe that's just my opinion. She probably forgot all about me.

"Oh and Shadow, he was an amazing fighter!"

My ears perked as i heard Rose talk about me. Her and Sonic sat on a bench just below me. "Oh you mean that faker? Yeaaa I guess he did have his skills." I growled at Sonic's comment. Rose looked up, but couldn't see me due to the thick branches. "Sonic, did you hear something?" Sonic shook his head. "Nope, but we need to get going, Tails is expecting me." My heart skipped a beat as i watched Rose leave with...him...I layed back and relaxed my eyes

. "He'll never treat her the way I will...or the way i would. The rain stopped, as the moon began to slowly rise. I looked up at the stars. If only i had a chance...just once.

Was it ok? I hope so. Anyway Vera and Xander the hedgehog's belong to Bitme21. And Alicia, who will appear later, belongs to aliciathewolf45. By the way, our good friend scarlet355 is now writing her first story, so please be little angels and leave a review. I own nothing XD. Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Well turns out i'm back early! Hooray! Anyway it seems i have a critic! Dragonslayer999, i will try my best to impress you! :P i'm new at this! Anyway, onward!

Normal p.o.v

Amy watched dreamily as Sonic retold all his past adventures. It was such an honor to have been able to fight side by side with him. Sonic waved his hands in the air as he moved on to the story of saving princess Elise. Amy frowned as he told about how he was saved by the seven chaos emerallds. Sonic was almost killed by Mephilis."Sonic, d-do you mind skipping that story?"

"Sure thing Ames!" Amy sighed in thought. She'd rather not think about that. HOW could she POSSIBLY live without her blue hero?

Amy stood, making her way out of Tail's 's workshop.

Amy's p.o.v

I tried hard to clear my mind. If only the old days were back...then again, those days were pretty dangerous. And what about Sonic? Are things the way we left off? As just friends? I growled in frustration and looked up at the night sky. I wish i could find love...that special hedgehog. I want him to sweep me off my feet...yeah..like that'll ever happen. I began my walk home. I hope Sonic won't get too worried. My mind went into deep thought. If Sonic isn't Mr. Right...then who?

I kept walking, not paying attention to anything

. "BEEEEEEEEP"

I frroze in fear as a car tried slowing down before it hit me. Everything went in slow motion after that. I closed my eyes in fear. The car kept screeching. And...i'm in someone's arms? I opened one eye to see a pair of red eyes. Shadow!

Shadow's p.o.v

I shifted in my tree, still in deep thought. Rose...i can't push her out of my mind! I feel like punching something and...My eyes widened as i saw Rose across the street. She seemed to be in deep thought to. I watched as she kept walking. My heart skipped a beat as she payed no attention to the oncoming traffic. "Oh shit! Come on Rose! Pay attention!"

"BEEEEEEP"

I zipped out of the tree as i saw a car heading straight for her. In one blink of an eye, i had her in my arms, across the street, and sitting on the grass.

She was shellshocked. "Rose?" I lowered myself to her level. My god, those eyes of hers were just...beautiful. "Rose?" She finally snapped back to reality. "S-Shadow?" I nodded and stood back up. "You should watch where your going next time!"I cringed at the tone of voice i used with her. I tried to make it softer.

"I mean...so you can be safe." Rose nodded and smiled. "Come on!" I looked at her in shock. "To where?" Rose giggled and pulled me along with her. "You save my life, i treat you to dinner! So come on!"I smiled at Rose's energy. Another thing i love about her! She was just about to be drilled by a car, and now she's all jumpy about dinner! Well..atleast i get to be with Rose. My Rose

.Short chapter, i know! But i just wanted to put SOMETHING up! I own nothing! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

umm...still nothing to say! Onward

Knife's p.o.v

I grunted as i hit the punching bag over and over again. To me, it was good for releaving any stress i had. Snick watched on a bench a few feet away. Hmph. Another reason I even have stress. Today was not the best...it's the day my life turned. The day I lost my family. The day I...changed. I thrust my fist harder just thinking about it. My past is so shitty, i get a migrane everytime i think about pain in my sister's eyes...the gruesome image of my parents' bodies. I slowly began to pubch harder. The rain pelting...the car swerving...those headlights coming right before...

"Knife! Chill out!" I punched one last time and the bag fell down; the filling spilling out. I breathed heavily. Did i...do that? Snick's eyes were wide open with fear. "Uhh...remind me never to get on your bad side!" I grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat off my forehead and neck. I just need some air. Snick's eyes followed me as i walked out of the ...just isn't the day i'm myself. I grabbed the side of my head in pain. That day...so terrible..so scary so...tragic. I can't believe i had to bury them all! I sat in the ground, slowly breaking down. That day...

"You alright Tiger?" Quickly, i wiped my tears as Snick sat next to me."Go awayyy", i groaned. Snick sighed and sat up.

"I'm TRYING to help! You aren't the only one with problem's ya know!" I shot up in frustration. "HAS YOUR CLOSEST SIBLING AND NOT ONE, BUT BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS DIED IN ONE DAY? WITHIN TWO HOURS!" Snick slowly backed away. "I-I..didn't mean...""NO THEY HAVEN'T! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME ABOUT PROBLEMS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!...NOW!" Snick slipped away in fear. Once again, i broke down in tears. No one understands my pain...no one.

Vera's p.o.v

"The chaotix detective agency?" I nodded as my brother walked behind me. "And...this Blaze girl..posseses fire too?" I nodded once again. Xander stopped walking and rubbed his chin. "Hmm...i don't know about this sis. How much we gettin payed?" I held out a piece of paper for Xander to read. "TEN GRAND? Are you serious? Do you know how many games i could buy with that?!" I pushed Xander into a nearby building."Games?! Is that all you can think about? What about a place to lay our heads! I'm tired of sleeping under a bridge! Or up in a scratchy tree! What about a place to live! Dad didn't leave us shit in his will, remember?!" Xander nodded slowly.

I continued walking. "All we have to do is catch the fools and we get payed. Although, ten grand is a bit much for five people..."Xander rubbed my head playfully. He pulled out an apple and took a bite. "Hey! Let boss do what he wants with them! That cash is so ours! We can buy a place to live, some food, and ofcourse, more Xbox games!" I rolled my eyes. "Just when i thought you were getting mature. I was wrong. Oh so wrong." Xander put on a hurt face and followed me."Chaotix...here we come.

"Espio's p.o.v

"Charmy! What the HELL do you think you're doing! I said files go in the top drawer!" Charmy zipped past me to fix his eleventh mistake. "TAKE ONE LAST BREATH..." I covered my ears as Vector put his speaker's on the highest it could go. "Vectoooorrr!" Vector bobbed his head to the music. I started yelling as loud as i could

"VECTOR!"

"YEAH?"

"TURN IT DOWN!"

WHY DO I FROWN?"

"TURN IT DOWN!"

"YOU LIKE CLOWNS?"

I SAIID TURN IT DOWN!"

"NO THANKS! I DON'T WANNA WALK AROUND TOWN!"

"DAMNIT VECTOR! TURNNNN ITTT DOWWWNNN!"

"TURN MY FROWN UPSIDE DOWN? ALRIGHT!"

"VECTOR!" I walked over in anger, yanking out the cords. "HEY BUB! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I rubbed my temples in frustration. "Vector...i said turn it down!" Vector nodded his head. "Yeah, i know what you said." I sighed. "And it didn't occur to you to simply twist the knob?!""Nah! I wanted to have a little fun! Your whole body turns red when your mad! It's hilarious!" I went invisible and smacked Vector on his head. "Owwww what was that for!"

I chuckled to myself. "For being an idiot." Charmy flew above us in circles. "Vector got smacked! Vector got smacked! Vector got-""SHUT UP!" I rolled my eyes once more as Vector tried to choke Charmy. There was a knock on the door. Finally! A case! I swung open the door to see two hedgehogs. One with purple streaks, the other with blue.

"How may I help you two?" The hedgehog with purple streaks stepped foward. "My names Candice. This is my brother, Oliver!"I nodded. "Espio. Those two idiots are Charmy and Vector. Do you have a case needing to be solved?" I watched as Candice wiped her moist eyes. "Well..just last month our father fell off a cliff into some water and drowned. But we believe he was really pushed. Will you be so kind as to help us see if it was a murder, or accident?

I rubbed my chin in suspicion. "Welll...i suppose." Candice jumped on me. "Thankyou!" I gently pushed her off of me. "Sorry...i'm taken." Candice smoothed back her quills. "Oh yeah? By who?"

"By me."

Everyone turned to see a brown wolf with angel wings standing in the doorway. "I'm Alicia. Mind telling me why you have your grubby hands on my man?" Candice rolled her eyes. "As if honey! You aren't much of a challenge anyway." Alicia took a step foward, and i knew it was time to intervene."Girls, girls! Let's play nice!" I gave Alicia a quick kiss. "They need help with a case. Don't worry, nothing will happen." Alicia nodded in understandment.

Candice led Oliver out of the office. "We'll be back next week! Chow!" Then they ran off. Hmm...There's something about them...

Xander's p.o.v

"Oliver? OLIVER! Is that the BEST you could come up with? And Candice? That's so...ugly!" Vera punched my arm with force. "Shut up! We're under cover remember?!" I nodded while rubbing my now soar arm. "Finnnnee", i !

You know who the characters belong to! And introducing, Alicia the wolf! Hip hip hooray! X3! Anyway, i hope you liked it XD. I own nothing! Oooh guess what else! They have a sonic the hedgehog movie coming out may 23rd of next year! Yes, it will be in the movie's! Excited! XD Annnd a part 2 called "secrets of shadow" hehe. I always find out things. And no the trailer on youtube isn't real, that's fake. Don't be fooled :P


	5. Chapter 5

XD peke rosales is making her first story too! Plz review. Im always advertising stories hehe. Anyway, i have 2 new characters! Savvy and stella! They will appear later and in style! B-)

Dreaming chapter 5

No p.o.v

Amy pulled Shadow through the lit streets of the city. "Shadow, that was soo much fun! You did NOT have to flip the table though! Hehe." Shadow smirked in pride. "Rose, that waiter was doing nothing but flirting with you. It was annoying.

"Flashback"

Umm...i think i'll take a steak..with a side order offff...rice!" The waiter held Any's arm and kissed up on it. "As you wish mad'am!" The waiter then began to walk off."Excuse me, but you forgot to take my order!" The waiter rolled his eyes at Shadow. "And what will you be having...sir.."

Shadow was about to speak until the waiter scooted next to him in their booth. "What ever is your name, gorgeous?" Shadow growled in frustration."Amy. Amy Rose." The waiter began to make conversation with Amy, totally forgetting about Shadow.

"Sir...sir...SIR!" The waiter looked at Shadow with disgust. "What?!""Go...take...our...order...now." The waiter waved his hand in dismissal. "Any way, Amy tell me about yourself!" Shadow cracked his knuckles and stood up. He flipped the table, getting EVERYONE'S attention. No one said a pulled out a chaos emerald. "You have three seconds before i blow your ass up!" The waiter ran away in fear

.(End of flashback)

"Shadow, what was the big deal anyway! Haha. It's not like we're dating or anything!" Shadow's face saddened a bit. They finally came to Any's door. "Well..goodnight!" Amy began to unlock the door. "Rose..."

"Yeah?"

Shadow sighed. "Do you..still have feelings for faker? I mean..Sonic?" Amy dropped her keys in shock. DID she still have those feelings? "U-Uh...W-Why do you ask Shadow?" Shadow shook his head. "Cause you deserve so much better..."

"What?" Shadow then zoomed off. "I deserve...better?" Amy smiled and went inside. "Hmm...do i still like Sonic? Ofcourse i do! Don't I...?" Amy flipped the light switch and gasped. A teddy bear sat on top of her fireplace. "Hello...? Where did you come from?" Amy slowly took the brown bear down, reading the card that was next to it.

"From Sonic, Stay Awesome"

"What? S-Sonic isn't one for bearing gifts...oh well!" Amy placed the bear right back in its original spot.. What she didn't know was that the bear's head followed her every move. The eyes tightened a bit, zooming in on Amy

Snick's p.o.v

That dumb ass! Who is he to tell me that i've never experienced pain before? He knows NOTHING about me!. I stormed around the city in complete anger.

"Shadow I insist! You saved me today! Let me just stop at home to grab some rings!" I narrowed my eyes at the hedgehog.

"No way..that's her...!" A black hedgehog followed closely behind. "Rose, I told you already, there's no need to repay me!"

"That must be Shadow..." I quickly pulled out my cell and dialed a number."Boss. It's Snick. I know where one of the subjects live...yes sir...on my way." I summer saulted off the roof, dissapearing into the shadows.

don"t be mad! This chapter is short for a reason! Next will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

sigh* Ok...it's like a tie between if Snick and Knife should fall for eachother. Now idk what to do. I mean Knife is hardcore, i know, but he does have a heart. Then again...well..idk! I need to think this through. Hmm...yes or no. Well...i'll figure it out! Onward!

Dreaming chapter 6

Rouge's p.o.v

"Alright...almost got it..." I stretched my arms as far as they could go. "Just..a little...more.." I lost balance, accidently knocking into a red beam. I covered my sensitive ears as an alarm went off. "Ho-ly shit!" All doors were covered with a metal ha! I pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Come on...pick up pick up..."

Knuckle's p.o.v

I sat on the steps of the shrine in boredom. I need action! I heard the faint sound of police sirens. Someone must be in trouble...I would'nt be surprised if it was...I felt a vibration in my pocket. Pulling out my phone, i saw it was rouge."Sup bat girl?"

"Knuckles, not now. I'm in a predicament here!"

"..."

"Please?'

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?'

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Hell no."

"Knuckles!"

"...'"

"Please?"

"...where are you."

"Jewely store on fifth avenue. Hurry!"

"Whaaaatever"

I dusted myself off. Why do I always have to go get her?! "Hmm...the emerald should be okay.." I took one last look at it before heading off to get Rouge...once again.

Rouge's p.o.v

I slid under a desk with ease as i heard police rushing in. Come on Knuckles, where are you?! I backed up a bit to stay out of view. A slight draft hit my ears, so i looked up to see..an air vent! Perfect. I grabbed a loose penny, tossing it somewhere to distract the officers. I flew up a bit to pull down on the vent. Once it was loose, i made my way in.

My leg was then grabbed by an officer."Oh no you don't!" I gasped as he yanked me out of the vent. "Let go creep!" I struggled with the officer for a good three minutes until he just dropped? I turned to see a red echidna in police uniform

."Right on time, Knucklehead." Knuckles smirked before leading me out the back of the store. I immediately flew up and out of sight, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a 'thankyou'.I eventually landed on the rooftop of a building. "I'm really slacking off with my skills...hmph. Back in the day I could steal a wallet right out of someone's hands and they wouldn't even know! Now it seems i'm always relying on Knucklehead to get me out of stuff. Then again...i don't mind seeing those muscles of his..."

"Rouge the bat? Heh. This is way too easy."

I quickly turned to see a white cat standing behind me. "And just who are you?" The cat flipped infront of me. "Your worst nightmare."

Blaze's p.o.v

I tossed and turned in my sleep. Ugh! I looked over to see Silver snoring. Why do I keep having a feeling that something is going to happen? Something bad... I keep having these visions, headaches, dreams. Hmm. Mephilis...something brings my mind to him. Hm. I need freshair.I walked outside, feeling the cool breeze on my fur. This place is nothing like me and Silver's time. The way things work...i'm surprised nothing has gone wrong...

"HELP!" I jumped at the certain outburst. "What was that?! It almost sounded like..."

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Oh my god. "Rouge!"

Snick's p.o.v

After putting the teddy bear boss gave me in Amy's house, I heard the faint flap of wings. I looked up to see the bottom of two dark purple boots. Hmmm..I climbed up the side in silent stealth. From the back, it looks like a bat...let's see here. I pulled out a piece of paper with the names of the people i need to get. "Bat...bat...ah ha! Rouge the bat!" I flipped the rest of the way to the top of the roof. There she was...perfect.

"Rouge the bat? Heh. This is way too easy." The ivory bat turned around in shock. "And just who are you?" I summer saulted infront of her. "Your worst nightmare." I sent a screw kick to the bat's chest, knocking her breath out. She grasped it in foward, i sent my foot deep into her back. "HELP!" I smirked at her cries for help. Boss sure was right when he said I could handle her. This bitch is nothing!I picked her up only to slam her down. Her left side of her head was now a fountain of blood. I smirked in sastisfaction. Boy, Knife is missing alll the fun!

" I pulled out a pocket knife and sent it into her right wing. Then her left. Hahaha!"HELP! SOMEONE!" I kicked her mouth with force. "Shut it!" She continued to wail in pain. "I said shut up!" Just before i sent the knife to her cheek, a blast of fire skinned my arm. I looked up and saw a purple cat standing over the bat.

"Tsk tsk. Bad kitty! You shouldn't have done that." I dived, aiming for the cats throat. I growled as she rolled over just in the nick of time."Hmm...not bad!" I dodged as another line of fire came hurtling towards me. "Oh come on! Weren't you taught not to play with fire?" The cat shot another line immeadiatly. This time i got hit on my leg. I dropped and yelped in pain. The cat picked up the bat and ran off. "Oooh you just wait. I'll be back...i'll be back."

Blaze's p.o.v

My heart pounded as i tried running faster. I looked down to see Rouge barely alive. "Come on Rouge, stay with me!" I tried running faster. Who was that cat anyway? No matter. Now i need to get Rouge medical house is too far! Come on think...thinK...VANILLA! I made a sharp turn, heading for Cream's house.

Rouge groaned in pain. "Hold on Rouge...hold on."

Amy's p.o.v

l layed back in my bed in deep thought. I did wish for a guy to sweep me off my feet...and Shadow DID do that with the whole car incident. So could he be the one?..hmm...nah. i doubt it. Yet, he's so protective of me...like with the waiter earlier. Maybe he likes me...maybe not.I'lk know when the time comes. I just hope it comes soon. I turned iff my lamp and closed my eyes. Drifting away from this world.

I gasped as i sat up on a stone floor. W-Where am I? In the distance I saw something strange. Four figures in a deathly smoke. I peered my eyes. It looks like...three hedgehogs..and a cat? B-But...who are they? I felt somethi ng wet touch my sock. I gasped in shock.A trail of blood led to a bat lying on the floor. "Rouge?" I covered my ears as i heard a loud screech.

"Ammmmyyy" I looked all around me. "W-Who's there?"

"Ammmmy"

My heart beat sped up as i backed up. "Ammmmmy. Let's play a game! "Any many miney mo..." i grew more frantic as the voice gradually grew louder. "Catch a tiger by the toe.."

"W-Who are you?" I backed up some more. "If he hollers let him go..." Fresh tears ran down my face. "Any...mani...miny...MOOO!" I turned around and was immediatly choked."AHHHHH!"

I sat

up with sweat all over me. I touched my neck, feeling nothing there. I sighed in felief. "Just a dream Amy...just a dream. But...something is coming...I can feel it..

.well...its kinda short sorry. I'll be doing like 3-4 chaprers a day soon. School is coming for me and other ppl so i wanna finish this before its time to be busy all the time. Ok. Snick belongs to kit snick. Bye bye XD plz tell me how you're liking this so far. **This story is being copied over from my other account. No i'm not stealing anything so sorry if anyone is confused. The reviews are on my other account. I have 46 so far :) thats where i got all these OC's from**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok.** Now i can type normally. No more copy or pasting! Now. Onward!**

**Flashback (6 years ago)**

"Come on mom! Let's go already! Dad! You too! Haha"

A thirteen year old Knife pulled on his mom's sweater in excitement. They were on their way to a new carnival built downtown. "Oh man! I'm so excited! There will be clowns, candy, balloons, prizes, candy, games, rides, laughter,...CANDY!" Knife ran ahead to the entrance gate.

"Excuse me sir! I need four tickets! For me, my sis, and parents!" The koala in the ticket booth smiled warmly. "Well aren't you excited! Here ya go!" Knife jumped with excitement as his mother came up to pay the money. "Have fun!"

The whole day was full of excitement and joy. Sadly, it was soon time to go. Rain began to pur all around. Knife, along with his family, ran to the car. Knife sighed trying to look back at the carnival through the wet window. "It's alright Knife. If the weather is okay, why don't we come back next week?" Knife smiled at the thought of that.

The sky lit a light blue as thunder rumbled in the clouds. "Dad...is God angry?" Knife's father chuckled. "No son. Just a regular thunderstorm is all." Knife tried to relax, bit couldn't help but get more and more cautious. The car slid into the opposite lane a bit. "Daaaad!"

"I-It's okay son! Road's just a little slippery." Knife watched as his mother turned around to comfort him. "Shhh. It's okay. We'll be home soon and we'll all have a bowl of your favorite icecream, chocolate! How does that sound?" Knife tried his best to smile. The car swerved once again. This time Knife shut his eyes closed. "Please get home safe..please get home safe.."

Lightning pierced the ground a few feet infront of the car. Knife's father lost control, spinning into the opposite lane. Knife held his head. "Please...please..." Knifes sister, Debby, tried her best to help the sitiation. Everyone was screaming in panic. An eighteen wheeler made its way down the slick road. Knife continued whispering to himself. "Please let us all get home...please...pl-"

"BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP"

(End of flashback)

**Knife's p.o.v**

I held my head in pain as i layed back on my bed. That day...Why...why does it continue to haunt me? Why did it happen to me? I was once a happy child, but it was all snatched away...

Snick came bursting into my room. "Not now Snick..."

"No! You won't believe it! I had that bat! Then some purple cat comes and takes her! I could have really used your help back there! Why don't you take...are you okay?" Snick walked up to me cautiously. "You can tell me ya know...if..you want.."

"None of your buisness. Go away." Snick sighed and sat up to leave. "Well...I need you back ip to par by tomorrow. We can't dissapoint boss." And with that, she left my room. Did she..ask..what was wrong? No one ever cares for me..i'm so heartless..and evil..yet she...cared. hmmm...

**Cream's p.o.v**

I tried my best to listen as Blaze went on and on about the situation. This is bad. Very bad. "Um..Blaze..should I call Amy over?"

"No no. We'll tell everyone else...just not yet...not now." I nodded in agreement. My lips were sealed. Cheese flew around my head in anxiety. We all wanted to know if Rouge would be okay. Blaze began to try and cheer me up.

"So...how's your relationship with tails?" I growled in frustration. "Don't talk about that jackass. I don't want to hear from him ever again" Blaze sighed in defeat. "You know...sooner or later yall will have to talk it out. You can't stay mad forever ya know." I shuffled my feet, already uncomfortable with the conversation. "Can we change the subject please?" Blaze nodded slowly.

My ears perked up as my mom walked in. "She's out cold. What did you say happened Blaze?"

"I heard screaming...and i went to see her being attacked by some white cat. That's all I know..."

My ears lowered at the little information. Who would want to hurt Rouge anyway? Maybe we could get the Chaotix on the case. Eww..then i'd be pestered by Charmy to go on a date...

"Cream, do me a favor and run to the store. I need more supplies for my medical kit. Send Blaze with you for protection." I sighed. "Sure mom, come on Blaze." Blaze and I made our way out onto the street. "So where's Silver?"

"Probably still sleep." I nodded me head. We continued to walk in silence. I heard a snap behind be. "Blaze...something isn't right...did you hear that?" Blaze rubbed my head. "Probably a stray dog." Hmmm..I kept a look out around us. I know I heard something...I know i did. Blaze made a detour towards her house. "I'll be right back. Gonna grab a jacket."

I waited on the sidewalk, very cautiously. I heard that same snap. "W-Who's there?"

"PIKA BOO!"

I screamed. before blacking out, i could hear two people talking over me. The last thing i remember was being dragged away.

**Okay. Another chapter! So who took a Cream? **


	8. Chapter 8

**HI again. Im going to upload as much as i can. I have, in total, 8 oc's so no more plz. Sorry. I own nothing.**

**Dreaming chapter 8**

**Unknown p.o.v**

"Oh my gods! Savvy! You just scared Cream the Rabbit! CREAM THE RABBIT! I'm her biggest fan!" Savvy rolled her eyes as we continue to drag her to my house. Cream was going to wake up in my house! "MY house! Ama-zinnng!"

"Stella...stella...STELLA!" I looked over to an impatient Savvy tapping her foot. "Yes?"

"SHUT UP!" I nodded my head quickly. "So...what are we going to do with her? She was with some cat, so maybe we should return her?" I gasped in shock. "Purple cat? Was she purple? OMG THAT WAS BLAZE THE CAT! Im her biggest fan!" Savvy growled in frustration. "I thought you were Cream's biggest fan..."

"I'm the whole sonic team's biggest fan!" I backed up as Savvy stomped up to me.

"Stella! You aren't helping!"

"So."

"So?"

"Yep."

"Help me!"

"Well excuuuse me! You're the one who wanted to yell 'pika boo'!"

"THAT WAS YOU!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YES!"

"...nu uh"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"..."

"...you know you love me bestie."

"...whatever."

"YEAH!"

"ahhhhh.."

We both looked down in shock to see Cream waking up. "W-Where am I?" I immediatly shoved Savvy out of the way and held out my hand. "Stella the wolf bat! Pleasure to meet ya!" Savvy shovedme back. "I'm Savvy. My idiot friend and I were going to return you to your friend." I rolled my eyes. Cream shook our hands reluctantly. "Well..thanks...but i'm gonna go now..."

"No! You can't go!" Cream jumped at my outburst. "Why not?" I smilled sheepishly and held out a pen. "Can you sign my wing?" Cream's mouth dropped open a bit. "Um..."

Savvy began to drag me away. "Nooo! My autograph! Cream! Whyyy!" Savvy waved goodbye before dragging me the rest of the way home. "Jerk..."

Savvy put on a fake hurt face. "Aww you know you love me bestie!"

"Those are myyyy words!"

**Amy's p.o.v**

I curled up tighter. I can't sleep..not after that dream...hmm. Oh! Maybe I should call Shadow. I grabbed my cell and dialed ever so quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hiiii Shadow!"

"..."

"...you there..?"

"You called at three in the morning JUST to say hello?"

"Yup."

"...well Hello. Now goodbye."

"No!"

"What?!"

"I had a nightmare.."

"Annnnnd..."

"Can't sleep."

"And what do you expect me to do?"

"Come to my house and be with me!"

"Fine..."

"Yay! Bye!"

I ran downstairs to make popcorn for me and Shadow. Hehe. This should be fun! The doorbell rang. Oooh...? "Who is it?" There was no answer. I eased foward to look out the peep hole. I could see a white furred cat with a bang over her left eye. She had torn clothes and was shivering. I opened the door slightly. "May i help you?"

"Y-Yes...may I use your telephone?"

"Umm...sure?"

"Thankyou."

I stood aside to let the cat in. Hmm..must be homeless. "Excuse me, but what's your name?" The cat sat on my couch slowly. "Call me Snick." I nodded and smiled. "Snick..if you have no where to go , you can always stay here." Snick smirked a bit. "I'd like that. Thanks." My doorbell rang once again. "Shadow!" Snick's tail swished a bit. "Shadow?"

I nodded. "He's my boy-...i mean friend. Yeah.." I opened the door and to my surprise it was blaze. "Oh hi..."

"Cream was kid-...what the HELL is she doing here?!" I looked to where Blaze was pointing. "That's Snick. She needs a place to sleep tonight.. what's the prob-" Before I could finish, Blaze shot a line of fire at Snick. Snick dodged it with ease.

"Woah! What's going on here?!" I went unheard as the two began fighting in my house. "Stoooop! This is expensive furniture!" Blaze missed once again by a few inches. "This cat hurt Rouge!" I gasped in shock. "Rouge?"

Snick flipped behind me, grabbing my head. "Don't move or I twist! Then her neck will go SNAP!" I shook in fear as Blaze stopped her fire. "What do you want?" Snick eyed Blaze up and down. "I have no buisness with you..whoever you are..but just stay out of my way!"

My screaming was muffled as Snick began to drag me to the front door. The door swung open.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

**Okay. No it was no one bad! Just a crazy fan and her friend that took cream. Anyway Stella belongs to stellathewolfbat and Savvy belongs to Savvy0417. Im sorry if they were out of Character guys! And Savvy is 15 and Stella...the same. Sorry again if i messed that up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for any typing mistakes. I went back and fixed chapters 1-5. Anyway heres chapter 9.**

**Unknown p.o.v**

I watched in amusement thrpugh the teddy bear camera as Snick fought Blaze. She's one of my best agents. Too bad she'll die with the rest of them. They'll all die in the most gruesome way. I smirked at the thought. Sonic..he would go last so he can see all his little buddies destroyed. And Vera and Xander...hmm..what to do..what to do..."

A screw kick came to my head out of no where. I fell to the ground in pain. "So..you were planning on killing us eh? Hm. Well not if I kill you first!" I rolled out of the way as Vera slashed a knife at me. "What are you doing here?!"

"To ask some questions, but seeing as you were gonna kill me anyway, I don't need to ask them!" Vera held me in a choke hold very tightly. "Alright...i'll leave you and your brother out of it!" Her grip loosened as I gasped for air.

"You're lying..."

"No no! You're the best fighter I have! Even better tham Snick!" Vera looked at me with clear suspicion. "Leave me and my brother out of this. We want the money RIGHT after out job is done. Do as you please with the other two." I nodded in agreement. "Deal." Vera came up to me and held her hand out. It began to glow a deathly green. "This poison will kill you on impact...don't try me. Leave me and Xander OUT. Understand?"

Nodding, I looked back at the camera. I need you to go help Snick. Blaze is on your hit list afterall. Vera nodded before running off. I smirked. Like hell I was going to leave them out of it! And like a fool she believed me! Dumb ass...

**Vera's p.o.v**

Hmph. Did he actually think I believed him? I'm no fool. Once this all over, he'll get whats coming to him. I looked at my watch. 5am. Hm. No time to waste. I ran faster to get to my location.

**Rouge's p.o.v**

It hurt too much to open my eyes, so I kept them closed. All I remember was flying to the top of a rpof after Knuckles helped me out. I heard footsteps coming into the small room. I opened my eyes a bit. "Rouge! I'm so glad you're okay! Cream ran up to hug me. "Blaze saved you! I have no idea where she is now..probably looking for me."

"Why would she be looking for you?"

"I was sorta abducted by two crazy fan girls..."

"...oook.." I sighed and sat up a bit. "Anyone else know about my incident?" Cream shook her head. "Not that I know of...you were injured really bad. And I don't thonk you'll be able to fly for a while either..." I winced as I tried flapping my wings. They won't even move...

"Cream...do you know what happened to me?"

"Not exactly, but when Blaze comes home she'll tell you i'm sure." I nodded in sastisfaction. I feel so...useless and disssapointed. I couldn't win a simple fight? I layed back, a bit soar from sitting up..

"Blaze might get the chatoix on the case..." Rouge shook her head. No need for that. I will be-"

"Cream! Amy's been kidnapped!" I gasped in shock as Vanilla came in the room along with Blaze and Shadow. "What?!"

Cream was on te verge of tears as Shadow tightened his fist. He was PISSED. I decided not to say anything to him specifically. "What happened?" Blaze sighed and sat down. "Maybe we should call everyone over tomorrow and sort it out..."

"Hell no. I'm leaving tonight to find Rose.." Blaze tried to calm Shadow down. "No! Whoever that cat and hedgehog were are still out there! We need you here, Shadow...you remember what that hedgehog did to you..." Shadow remained silent after that comment. " Amy...who's behind this?"

"We have no idea, but we'll find out sooner or later." Shadow huffed. "No I need to find out now! Whoever did this will die.." I sat up in pain once again. "Wait wait...was it the same person who attacked me?" Blaze nodded slowly. "I'm gonna go call Silver..."

I layed back again and sighed. "All this shit is going on and in my condition, I can't even help! Bullshit!" I crossed my arms. Cream rested on the floor in tears. Shadow had his eyes closed in frustration; deseratly trying to calm down. This is too much. I just hope Amy is alright.

**Snick's p.o.v**

I looked at Vera in disgust. "I never needed your help ya know.." Vera rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? And who would have put Shadow down long enough for you to get Amy hm?" I snorted. "You aren't my assigned partner. I would have been fine without you."

"Yeah well I was assigned to Blaze, and you let her get away! You and your tacky moves!" I growled in fruatration. "Why the hell should I care?" Vera put her half of Amy's body down and stomped up to me. "This is why!" My head whipped back as Vera slapped me across the face. I unsheathed my claws. "Oh...no...you...didn't." I dropped Amy's body on the ground.

"Yes honey. I just did." I swung my claws at Vera's face and the our fight began.

**Knife's p.o.v**

Where the hell is Snick? She said she was going out and never came back. Hmph. Some partner I have. I could care less where she was.

**Xander's **

I walked around town in search of my sister. "Vera!?" I could hear screaming in the distance. I folloed the noise to a bundle of two people fighting. "Vera!? Why are you fighting?! No one answered me. I went to the other side of the fight. "Hey! I'm talking here! Hellooo?!" Still no answer. I lit my hand on fire and shot it at them. Vera screamed in pain.

"What the hell!" I yanked my little sister back. "I'm the immature one yet your over here starting fights!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Oh please, Xander! You aren't mom or dad! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TA DO!" Vera stormed off to who knows where. When i looked back, the cat was gone with whatever body that was lying on the ground. I rubbed my forhead. "Girls.."

**my fingers hurt hehe. Im taking a break before i continue. Vera and Xander belong to biteme21 and Snick belongs to Kit snick. Tootaloo. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright. Im back for now. How was school? Exausting. Highschool is...exausting. Anywho**

**Bearvalley**

**Look. I don't say no alot, but look. I can't use your characters in this story. I have no way to fit them in. And don't tell me something I already know. I didn't catch like a big attitude with my mom. It's none of your buisness what happened so im not going into detail. **

**Besides that. Sorry if this is short, but I have things to do.**

**Dreaming chapter 10**

**Shadow's p.o.v**

I walked the streets in deep thought. Rose...she's..gone. It's all my fault...all mine. I should have gotten there sooner damnit. I held my head in frustration. To add on to my problems, the rest of those people are meeting at Cream's house today. I can't stand some of them. Especially Sonic.

"OMG! IT'S SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! C'MON SAVVY!"

I looked up to see a hedgehog and bat/wolf hybrid rushing over to me. Just great. ANOTHER problem. Lucky me...

"Hiiiii Shadow! I'm Stella! This is my bestie Savvs! Say hello Savvs!"

"It's Savvy, not Savvs"

"Just say hello!"

"Not until you adress me by my real name."

"...no"

"No?"

"No."

"Then i'm not saying hello."

"Why do you continue to embarass me!"

"Why do you continue to be dumb!"

"Oh! So you wanna call people dumb? Is that so?"

"Yes. Yes it is so."

"...nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Shut up"

"Shut goes down not up"

"But my foot will go up your a-"

"SAVVY!"

"My bads."

"Hey...where'd Shadow go?"

I walked away frpm the idiot girls as they continued to argue. Crazy fan girls. Never could get rid of them...

**blaze's p.o.v**

Hmm. Maybe a reunion of us all will be good Silver. Ya never know." Silver layed back in his bed with a yawn.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends."

"Depends on...?"

"Well..you'll see."

"Whatever you day buddie. I couldn't help but think about Shadow. I hope he'll be okay. He took this the hardest for some reason. But most of all, I hope Amy is okay."

"Amy's a strong girl. I'm sure she can handle herself until we get there."

**Amy's p.o.v**

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" The cat hoisted me up by my throat. I gagged for air. "You're so pathetic! You little pink bitch. Finally, Snick dropped me to the ground.

"Hmph. You fool! You actually believed I was a homeless person? Aww...wait...is that a tear? Oh no..please don't cry!" Snick kicked me in the gut with so much force I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. "Cry all you want. Tears don't work with me. Oh, but don't worry, we'll have your friends soon enough. Snick walked out of the empty room.

I wiped the hot tears from my eyes. I want to go home. They'll come for me right? Surely Blaze told the others? Sonic...he's probably glad i'm gone. I was nothing but a nuisance. And Shadow...he...he isn't the one. He can't be! I mean he's so...cold and he just blocks himself out from everyone else.

Yet, he's sweet once you get to know him. Or was that sweet side only for me? I shook my head, desperately trying to clear my head. Snick...I trusted her. And she said "we'll get your friends". We? Who else is involved? Doesn't matter...nothing does.

More tears rushed down my face. "I'm so alone...please..Shadpw...wherever you are, please hurry. Please...sweep me off my feet."

**short I know, but busy busy busy. Alright see ya soon XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**well...im free now :) its been a while sorry! Onward!**

**Chapter 11**

**Rouge's p.o.v**

"I sat on Amy's couch, patiently waiting for the others to arrive. Amy's house was big enough for us all to meet so we decided to meet here. Cream stared at the digital clock as it turned 12:30. They should be here any minute-

"Ding Dong"

Cream hopped up to open the door. Shadow walked in with a glum look on his face. "What's wrong?...I mean I know what's wrong, but did something else happen?" My question went unaswered as Shadow just sat in silence. I sighed. Shortly after, Blaze and Silver walked in and took a seat. No one said anything.

"OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM! EE EI EE EI OOOH!"

I covered my ears as Charmy busted through the door. "Hi Blaze! Hi Silver! Hi Rougey! Hi Mr. Doom and gloom!" I giggled as Shadow growled.

"And heloooo Cream!" Cream sat back, already feeling uncomfortable. "Charmy...not now."

Espio and Vector took a seat next to me. Alicia sat infront of Espio on the carpet. The silence continued on.

"Exactly! So if you divide the square root of six by nine, then that's my perfect amount of chemicals to use!"

Tails flew in right behind a frustrated Knuckles. "Tails...for the last time, i have NO IDEA what your even talking about! What the hell is a square root?"

"Oh simple, a square root is pretty much half of a number..."

"No! Don't answer it!"

I rolled my eyes at their childishness. Hmm..everyone's here except...

"WASSUP MY PEEPS!"

Hmm..I spoke too soon...I watched as Sonic walked in the room greeting everybody.

"Sup Knucks! Lookin good Blaze! Did you gain weight Vector? Heyyy my main bro, Tails! Sup Rouge! Hello Alicia, Espio! Annnd my main bud, Shadow!"

Shadow grimaced as Sonic called him his 'bud' "You know everyone seems so happy to be here when we're supposed to discuss what happened to Rose!"

Everyone looked at eachother akwarldy. I guess Shadow was right. We aren't here for fun and games. Well..some meeting this will be..

**Unknown p.o.v**

I watched intently as Sonic walked into the house. Hmph. Still cocky and dumb as usual. I listened in for any important things that might be said.

**No p.o.v**

Blaze cleared her throat and stood infront of the group. "Well..we all know why we're here..sooo..we need to find a way to help Amy out...Now I do know who took her.."

"And those bitches WILL pay.."

"Um..thanks Shadow. Anyway, it was two mobians. A white furred cat and a hedgehog with thin, purple streaks. And one of them..they have this..poison. I don't know if it's deadly yet, but just keep that in mind. Um...that's pretty much all I know." Blaze took a seat next to Silver.

"Well that still doesn't get us any closer to finding Rose."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "No duh hot shot!" Shadow balled up his fist in anger. "Nows not the time for your foolishness Sonic..."

"Pssh. We all know your so concerned with saving Ames because you like her.

"Do you even care that she's gone faker?!"

"Did I say I didn't?!"

"Well you're sure as hell acting like it!"

"Shut the hell up! I don't have to hear this from you!"

"Well you're going to!" Shadow pushed Sonic to the floor. "You're so cocky and inconsiderate! You think the world needs you? Well it doesn't! If you ask me, it's better off without you!"

Cream folded her ears flatter than the already were. "Um..can we get back to talking about how to save Amy...?"

"I'm inconsiderate? Oh really? So almost destroying the world isn't inconsiderate? Working with Eggman isn't inconsiderate?"

"That was then! This is now! I'm not on the bad side anymore!"

"Oh sureee you aren't!" Shadow drew back his arm, ready to deck Sonic's teeth in. Espio zipped up to intervene. "We aren't here to fight!"

Vector rolled his eyes a nd mumbled to Charmy, "There he goes again bossing people around!" Espio glared at Vector in anger. "Well someone ought to be! As a matter of fact, I ought to be leader of the Chaotix! All you do all day is mess up and listen to your dumb ass music!"

Vector gasped in shock. "Dumb music? MUSIC ISN'T DUMB!" Charmy began to fly around panicking. "Guys! Don't start another argument!"

"Stay out of this Charmy!"

Sonic stopped glaring at Shadow for a second. "Espio, take a chill pill!"

Espio backed out of Vector's face and turned to Sonic. "Take a chill pill? You know, Shadow was right! You don't give two shits that Amy's gone!"

Sonic got in Espio's face. "Who are you to tell me my feelings? You think you can go aroumd telling everybody what ta do? Well you can't! You're nothin but a punk!" Sonic pushed Espio back with force. Alicia jumped up to hold Espio down. "Oh you are so gonna die blue boy.."

Rouge sighed in frustration. "You guys are being so immmature! This is all petty! Quit being weak!"

Vector smirked. "Stop being weak? Oh yeah, look who's talking! The same girl who got her ass whooped by a cat!" Knuckles stood up in Rouge's defense. "Rouge was just caught off guard!"

Riuge yanked Knuckles down. "I can stand up for myself, thankyou!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help!"

"Oh just shut the hell up!"

"All the shit I do for you, and this is what I get for helping?"

Rouge and Knuckles continued to argue. Blaze sighed. "Everyone needs to calm down! We all make mistakes! No one has any right to talk about anyone else!"

"Says the other girl who also got took down by a cat!"

"Oh shut up Vector!"

"You shut up! Kitty."

"What did you just call me?"

Cream sunk back in her chair. Tails made his way over as everyone continued to yell. "Hey..you okay?" Cream glared at Tails. "Oh so now all of a sudden you care? Go away. I have NOTHING to say to you Tails." Tails folded his ears back in defeat. "Sorry.."

The whole living room grew louder with screaming and arguing. Alicia held Espio close as she glared at Sonic. "Some mature hero you are!", she spat.

"Bitch please." Espio pushed Alicia away and sent his fist into Sonic's cheek. "Call her out of her name ONE more time! You will be six feet deep in two point five seconds!"

Silver pushed Espio off of Sonic. "Guys! Come on now, we're better than this!"

Charmy flew around faster. "I hate it when people argue! I just can't-"

"Charmy, shut the HELL up!", Knuckles yelled. Charmy's wings picked up speed out of anger. Rouge rolled her eyes once again. "Lay off will ya? He's just a little kid!"

Shadow shook his head in disagreement. "No, a bratty and annoying one."

Sonic shook his head and waved his finger. "Lousy fighters. Tsk tsk."

Blaze stomped up to Sonic. "Who are you calling lousy?"

"Well..you DID get taken down by your own species. And might I add how Rouge did aswell by the same feline. Oh and you too Shadow. By a hedgehog! Really? Hmph, some 'ultimate life form you are!"

"Okay that's it!" Shadow jumped out of his seat, tackling Sonic to the floor. Cream sunk even lower as EVERYBODY argued with EVERYBODY. "Oooh no...this isn't good..not good at all."

**Sorry its short! XD It's labor day weeken so hopefully I can update some more this weekend! Plz review and tell me how your liking it!" XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry for the late update. I had tons of homework. If you already graduated highschool, you're lucky! I got 3 more years! Anyway once again, plz read my new shadany story :D Onward marsh!**

**Dreaming chapter 12**

Shadow and Sonic tussled on the floor. Espio tried desperatly to break it up. It was about to get bloody, and fast. "Shadow! Sonic! Stop!" Shadow threw Sonic into a vase, knocking down and shattering it. Cream screamed from all the havoc. Espio finally managed to pull Sonic off. "You guys are crazy! What the hell!" Shadow stood up slowly with anger.

"I'm going to save Rose. With or without any of you." Shadow stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Vector pushed Espio over. "Great, we just lost a good fighter for saving Amy!"

"How is this my fault? I simply broke up a fight!"

"Well MAYBE if you had just let them tough it out Shadow wouldn't have left!"

"...that makes no sense at all. You know what, why am I wasting my time talking with you?" Espio began to walk over to the couch. Vector grew hot with anger. "GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE! I WASN'T DONE!"

Espio's mouth parted a bit in shock. Then he chuckled. "Ooooh excuse me oh high and mighty one! May I bow to your command! HELL no! Since when do YOU tell ME what to do?"

"I am YOUR leader. You WILL obey ME!"

"Why are you doing this? Your changing and not for the better!"

"Shut the hell up and sit down..."

"No."

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me. NOOO."

Vector slammed his hands around Espio's neck. Alicia screamed for them to stop. Espio went invisible and found his way out of Vector's grip. "That's it. I'm done."

Knuckles held Vector down as he screamed, "DONE WITH WHAT!"

"You. Everything. The Chaotix too. You think you control anything and everything? Well you don't. And while you try to do just that, I refuse to be around." Espio grabbed Alicia's hand and made his way to the door. Vector balled up hishands in anger. "ESPIO!"

Espio stopped in his tracks without turning around. Vector walked up behind him. "You leave...there is no coming back." Espio turned around and looked Vector in the face. "Goodbye." Espio led Alicia out of Amy's house.

Charmy flew up to Vector in panic. "Noo! You gotta stop Espio! Why didn't you?! We need him!"

"No we don't Charmy."

"Yed we do! We always have three chaotix! It'll never be the same!"

"Charmy..."

"No! Espio left and it's all your fault! You inconsiderate son af a bitch!"

Cream and Rouge gasped at Charmy's use of words. Did CHARMY just curse? Vector stepped up to Charmy calmly. "Charmy?"

"What!"

Vector swung his hand, knocking Charmy to the ground. "Don't ever talk to me like that again. There is no Chaotix. We're done." Vector then left the house.

Sonic stared at the door as Vector left. "Ahh who needs em! If Shadow wants to go off and get himself killed, let him!If Vector wants to be a stuck up aas hole, let him! I'm done too." Sonic sped out of the house, leaving a light trail of blood. Tails sighed and stood up.

"Well I better get go-"

"Hmph. Typical Tails. Always running out on something." Tails looked at Cream with a slight hint of annoyance

"What is your problem with me?!"

"You dumped me for no reason!"

"I had a reason!"

"No you didn't! You said we'd be together forever and ever! Then I get a freaking letter in the mail of you breaking up with me? Cauae you were too much of a coward to say it to my face? Huh Tails? Is that it? Well how do you think that makes me feel!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry for everything! I try to talk to you and all you do is turn away, or just look at me with disgust! How do you think that made ME feel!"

"Pssh. You didn't care about my feelings when you dumped me! Why shoud I care about yours? Besides, I see all these other girls hugging on you and you do NOTHING!"

"Oh my god, Cream, I don't get attention from girls! I wss kinda shell shocked! You knew you were me number one girl!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU DUMP ME?!"

"I have my reasons! I was...confused."

"What!"

"I...I..."

"WHAT!"

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! I DIDN'T THINK I WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! I WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY, NOT STUCK WITH SOME TOO SMART ASS LIKE ME! I WANTED YOU TO HAVE A FUTURE, YET YOU DON'T SEEM TO REALISE WHAT I WAS TRYING TO DO FOR YOU! SO HERE. LET ME BREAK IT DOWN! I, MILES TAILS PROWER, LOVE YOU, CREAM THE RABBIT! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD! NOW HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Tails stormed out of the house in anger and sadness. Creams mouth stayed wide open after Tail's little outburst.

"He...loves...me?"

Knuckles stood up and stretched. Call me when I can actually be of some help. This was anything but a metting." Rouge fumed with anger.

"So you're running out too?"

"Did I say I was! You had me leave my master emerald for this? Seriously?!"

"Oh so I guess that dumb ass rock is more important than your friend, Amy!"

"Dumb ass rock huh? Then explain to me why you've been after it all those years?"

"I didin't care about the rock, i just wanted to be with you!"

"What..."

Rouge elbowed Knuckles out of her way and flew out of the house. Cream balled up in her seat qith tears. "I'm such a bitch...he just wanted the best for me..."

Blaze walked up and kneeled down to Cream. "Hey, don't sweat it. He'll come around." Blaze then turned to Charmy who was shaking in fear. "Shhh..it's okay. The chaotix will get back together. Just give em some time to cool off okay?" Charmy backed away to the door.

"Vector is meaner than ever. Honestly, i don't want to be with the Chaotix no more." Charmy flew out the door in tears. Knuckles sighed and made his way out aswell. Silver looked over to Blaze who just stared at the door. "This is what I meant when it said it wouldn't be a 'reunion'. Silver got up and left the house. Cream made her way out in tears.

Blaze just...stood there. "I...I can't believe this..."

**honestly i think i did pretty good on this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes! Its like 7:19 am and i gotta get ready for school! Also sorry for the late update! Hope your enjoying this! See ya soon XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dreaming chapter 14**

**Vera's p.o.v**

Alongside with Snick, Knife, and Xander, I hopped along roof tops making my way to our targets. Wecaught a little of that team's argument. With all them broken up, it'll be easier than ever to get them! My next target was Espio. He may be a ninja, but if I get my hands on his girlfriend, he'll surrender himself right over! Hahaha. "Xander, we take a left!"

Xander and I finalky departed from Snick and Knife. Hmph. They were both so antisocial! Whatever. "Xander, keep on the look out for that Purple Chameleon."

"Nope. Found something better! Check this out!"

I peered over the roof to see a green crocidile banging a tree with his guitar. "Hmmm...Xander, I have a plan. Follow my lead!"

**Vector's p.o.v**

I banged my guitar harder and harder. "Stupid Espio. Stupid Charmy. Stupid everyone! I hate my life! I trued to bang even harder. I heard the rustle if leaves behinf me. I stopped banging and turned around. "W-Who's there?" Two hedgehogs appeared from the tree tops. Hey, they were the ones we were supposed to help some case with.

"Candice, right?" The purple streaked hedgehog shook her head. "Nope. Name's Vera. Vera the hedgehog. This is my bro Xander. I ciuldn't help but over hear the words "stupid espio. I assume you had a grudge with him?" I nodded at her comment.

"Hey...Why'd you tell us your name was Candice?"

"It'll all be revealed in due time. Now. Tell me. What's up with you and Espio?"

"Oh don't get me started! He's such a control freak! I mean, i'm the leader! Well, I was anyway..."

"Hey! No need to worry! I totally understand! How mad are you at him again?"

"Very..."

"Hm..tell me Vector, has revenge ever crossed your mind?"

"Welll..."

**Espio's p.o.v**

Alicia flapped her wings nervously as she walked next to me. "What is it babe?

"That argument! I mean...you guys had vowed to bever break up in the past.."

"Hmph. Well under these circumstances, We really needed to if you ask me."

"Espio. Come on now. We were supposed to be meeting there to discuss how to save Amy! Now how are we gonna do that if no one wants to cooperate or even talk to eachother? Hm?"

I shtugged my shoulders. "Well...if Shadow says he can handle it then let him. He's a walking time bomb for pete's sake.."

"Espio!"

"Sorry. Look, everything will be okay for the most part. Nothing to worry your little head over okay?" I gave Alicia a quick kiss on the lips and walked on. She sighed and follwed me.

**Tail's p.o.v**

I can't believe I told her that! I sat down on the park bench, thinking of nothing but Cream. "She pribably hates me more than ever. Who am I kidding, I never had a chance with her to begin with. I can't-"

"Aww. Wittle nerd boy having issues?" I looked up to see an orange and red hedgehog drop down from a tree. "Whoare you..."

"Just call me a friend. A deadly one." The last thing I remember was claws scraping across my chest.

**Vera's p.o.v**

I waited patiently for Vector to respond. "Well...maybe..a little revenge..would have been...nice."

I smiled slyly and stepped up to him. "Well. Me and Xander shall help you. But just for an itsy bity price."

"What?"

"You have to kill him."

**Blaze's p.o.v**

I'm going to get them back!"

"You can't! It won't work!"

"I'm not about to argue with you Silver! We need to save Amy! Who knows what could have happened to her in the time we wasted arguing!"

"I din't know Blaze..."

"Ugh! Whatever happened to the confident side of you silver? What happened to him?!"

I walked out of the house, slamming the door. "I'm getting everyone back. Amy needs us now. I'm not giving up..

**Vector's p.o.v**

"Kill him?!"

"Yes! He tried to overthrow you! And...keep this on the down low, but he was planning on killing you next week."

"He was?!"

"Ofcourse! Xander was the one who heard him and told me! Right Xander?"

I looked to Xander and he nodded approvingly. I can't believe this...my own 'friend'...plotting against me! Huh!

"So what do you say? You gonna help?"

"I...I..."

**sorry if its short! Ooooh the suspense! Ooih the drama! Oooh everything! And we aren't even close to the end yet! Woo hoo! Plz review! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**well. This story is just...wow. Vector is being mislead, nobody is getting along, looks like the bad side will win! Will our heroes save the day? The world may never know. Hehe. I felt like saying that. Anyway onward!**

**Dreaming chapter 14**

**Xander's p.o.v**

This isn't right. Not right at all. I mean, Vera can't possible expect Vector to kill his own friend! She's taking this too far. I prayed in my mind that Vector would make the right choice. I wated in anticipation for his response.

"I...I...do I have a choice?" I watched as Vera stepped closer to Vector. "Do you?"

"Umm...Are you sure he was plotting to kill me?" Vera swished her leg under Vector's feet, making him fall back. "

"Listen and listen CLEARLY okay?" Vera held up her hand making it glow a deathly green. "You see my hand?" Vector nodded. "You see this green glow?" Vector nodded once more. "It's poison. It will kill you. Do you understand that?" Vector nodded, but a bit more slowly. "Now. I'm giving you a choice Vector. Help me and my brother get Espio or you die right here, right now. Do you want to die?" Vector shook his head quickly. "Then you will cooperate. Got it?" Vector nodded again. "Oh..and I want the bee too."

"But Charmy didn't do anything!" Vera pushed her foot into Vector's chest. "I...want...the...bee."

**Tail's p.o.v**

My head bobbed a little. I painfully opened my eyes to see a pair of knife like claws in my face. "Bout time you woke up fox boy. I have a few questions I would like you to answer." I looked around, trying to find a way to escape. Then I noticed i was tied to a chair. "What do you want? Who are you? Let me go!"

The hedgehog's claws scraped my cheek. "Shut the hell up! I'm the one asking questions here! Now. Tell me, where's this Sonic fellow?"

"How should I know?" I got slapped again. I sighed in frustration. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you! Now I said I don't know, so let me go!" The hedgehog slammed his fist into a wall.

"I don't have time for this! Where's Sonic?!"

"..."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The hedgehog forced my chair to the ground, resulting in me hitting my head on the concrete floor. Groaning in pain, blood ran down the side of my head. "You love that bunny don't you? Well if you don't want her in my own personal shooting range, I suggest you start talking."

"No! Leave Cream alone!"

"Cream, eh? That's her name? I'll keep that in mind. Now i'm only gonna ask once again. Where. Is. Sonic?!"

I shook my head. "Why are you like this? Weren't you raised better?!" The hedgehog sneered in my face. "What did you just say?"

"Weren't you raised better?!"

I got slapped once again. My cheeks were soaked in blodd now. "I was raised by good parents! And I had to watch them die too! I just...watched..."

**Flashback (No p.o.v)**

_The car was swerving out of control. The eighteen wheeler made its way closer and closer. Knife kept his eyes closed shut. "Please let us get hone safe. Please...please."_

_BEEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEP_

_Knife's sister, Debby, pulled Knife towards her side of the car. She held him in her embrace as the car flipped into the top, right in the eighteen wheeler's path. Knife's mother was crying as his father tried to unlock his door. "Devby, try your door!" Debby did and it popped open. The eighteen wheeler was getting close. Debby knew what t she had to do. She dragged Knife out onto the wet street and over to the side of the road._

_In a matter if ten seconds, the big diesel drilled the car with Knife's parents still inside. Knife's eyes widened in horror. Gasoline began to leak and the car caught on fire. The rain slowly flattened the flames out. "NOOOO!" Knife tried his best to run towards the mashed up car. Debby held him back with tears streaming down her cheeks. Police sirens could be heard coming from the distance._

_"Knife. Knife, listen to me! Listen!" Knife looked his sister in the eye with a bit of a struggle. "Knife we have to go. You don't want to be with a foster family do you?" Knife shook his head. "Come on." Debby led Knife to a nearby ditch and layed him down. She put her jacket over him and walked off. She needed to think of what to do next._

_After about five minutes, Debby found herself in a park. "Better get back." As soon as she turned, she saw a grey wolf with jagged clothes on standing there. Debby began to walk around him, but he blocked her way. "E-Excuse me sir.." The wolf pulled out a gun and aimed it at Debby's chest. "Give me any money and jewelry you have."_

_"No...no please. I don't have anything! I have a little brother i need to take care of now. Please let me go." _

_The wolf spoke with a craked voice. "Heh...why? So you can call the police and get me arrested?"_

_"N-No! I won't tell, i promise! I need-"_

_"Debby?" _

_The wolf turned around and saw Knife standing there. "See! That's my brother. Please let me go now..."_

_"Shut up!" The wolf hit Debby in the side of her head with the gun. Knife gasped and took a step toward his sister. The qolf quickly pointed the gun at Knife. "Don't you move!" Knife had more tears at the tip of his eyes. "Please..."_

_The wold aimed the gun back at Debby. "Give me your money!"_

_"I don't have any! Please.."_

_BANG BANG._

_The wolf shot Debby's leg twice. She screamed in pain. "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"_

_Debby screamed in fear. "I don't have any, I promise!" Knife was fully crying now. "Don't hurt her mister!"_

_The wolf ignored Knife and growled at Debby. "I want my money!" Debby cringed in fear. "Please let us go. Please-"_

_"Shut up, bitch!" Debby continued to cry. "Please, let us-"_

_BANG BANG BANG_

_Debby yowled in agony as the wolf shot her shoulder and other leg. "R-Run Knife!" Knife took a few steps back. "Debby..."_

_"Knife! Go!" Knife ran as far as he could. He stopped at a tree and watched from over there in fear. Debby stared the wolf in the eye. "You are sick. You waste your time out here trying to hurt other people for their money when you can wake your sorry ass up in the morning and get a fucking job!"_

_"shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UPPPP!"_

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

_Knife cowered away in fear as he watched the wolf fill his sister with bullets. Debby layed back and didn't move. Knife put his hand iver his mouth so the wolf wouldn't be able to hear him. Knife ran. He ran as far as he could. Hr didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He finally slipped on some mud. Knife held his head in agony._

_"Ahhhhh! Debby...mom...dad...WHY CAN'T I DIE!" Knife pulled off his belt and wrapped it around his neck. He began to pull and quickly ran out of air. He passed out on the ground, but not before hearing a pair of footsteps come up behind him._

**Knife's p.o.v**

I stared at the concrete floor in silence. All memories came flooding back at once. My parents, my sister. All...gone...they all died in the most terrible ways, and there was NOTHING I could do to save them. I just...watched. I leaned down to the fox and untied him. "Go." Tails looked at me confused. "Huh?"

"Go."

I watched as Tails ran away. I would have captured him, but boss doesn't want him anyway. I'll find the blue hedgehog myself. And when I do, i'll show no mercy. And once all this bull shit is over, i'm going after that wolf.

**Tail's p.o.v**

My mind wasn't even concerned on why the hedgehog let me go. I staggered around on the sidewalk. Everything was so blurry. I felt light headed from all the blood loss. I pulled out my cell phone. I need help. I dialed the first number I could think of.

**Cream's p.o.v**

I layed across my bed thinking about everything that happened today. I felt my phone begin to vibrate. I gasped as I looked at the caller i.d.

"Hello?"

"Cream?"

"...yeah.."

"I need...your help."

"With..."

"I have alot of blood loss..and...i need a hospital.."

"What happened? Where are you?!"

"By the town park...please...hur-hurry.."

"Tails? Tails?"

"..."

I hung up the phone and dialed up Rouge to help me

**Alright sorry for any mistakes. Besides that, Woo hoo. More..stuff. anyway knife's past is totally sad! Do you agree? Anyway...um...bye! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE! Okay. So. Knife wants to go after that wolf and he's gonna need certain someone's to help him. But thats totally gonna spoil the story so i refuse to say! But! Do you guys want that to be apart of this story? Or should it be like a sequal? Plz leave that in your review! This chappie might be short. Alright here we go!**

**Dreaming chapter 15**

**Blaze's p.o.v**

I walked along the streets in deep thought. Just how am I gonna get everyone back together? Well i'm definitely gonna need help. Hmm...

"Savvy! What'd ya do that for!"

"Shut up Stella."

I rubbed my chin in thought. Well...i do need help. What the hell, i'll take anyone at the moment. I walked up to the two girls. "Excuse me, but would you girls mind helping me out with a kinda difficult task?"

"Oh me gerd! Its...its...its...OH MY GOSH!" I stared at the wolf/bat hybrid with confusion. I looked to the hedgehog instead. "Um. So you gonna help?"

"No problem. Don't mind Stella, she hit her head at birth."

"How do you know?! Were you there?!"

"No."

"Oookay then!"

"Where did you even come from Stella..."

"Well...you see. My dad and mom met! And well mommy was all "oh big daddy, you so fine!" And my dad was all, "thats right. You my sexy mama!" Then they kissed and daddy layed mommy down and took his pants off and-"

"WOAH! CALM DOWN! TO MUCH INFO-MATION!"

"My bad..."

My mouth stayed open a bit. "Well...I did say I needed help."

"Oh oh!" Stella raised her hand. I looked left and right. "Yes?"

"I know a tiger! A very fierce one! She can help!"

"Can you take me to her?"

"Sure thing Blazey Blaze Blaze!" I followed the bat abd hedgehog to an abandoned building. "She lives here?" Stella nodded and led me inside. I looked to Savvy who just shrugged. We went up the stairs and i saw a door at the end of the hallway. Stella and Savvy stopped walking. "You aren't coming?" Stella shook her head no. "I tend to get on her bad side...and you don't wanna see her bad side."

"You get on everyone's bad side."

"Shut up, Savvy!"

I rolled my eyes and walked the rest of the way down the long hallway. Cautiously, I knocked on the door.

**Kylaya Tiger's p.o.v**

"Xavier! Get it right!"

"Why am I even working for you!"

"You see this knife?" I held up my knife. "It will be thrown at you in ten seconds if you don't-"

Knock knoc knock

"Hmm...Xavier! Get the door!"

"Whatever." Xavier flew and opened the door. A purple cat walked in. "Name's Kylaya T. Tiger. Don't annoy me or you die. How may I help you?"

"Well. I'm Blaze first off, and...some friends of mine..they had an argument. And I need them to get back together so we can save my other friend who's in trouble."

I got out a pen and paper and scribbled a few things down. "Who are your friends."

"Oh. Well i have Espio, Silver, Cream, Sonic, Shadow, knuckles,Rouge,Vec-"

"DID YOU SAY SONIC? AS IN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG? AS IN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, THE FASTEST THING ALIVE? AS IN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, THE FA

STEST THING ALIVE, AND HOTTEST THING ALIVE?"

"Um...Sonic as in, my friend. But yeah, Sonic the hedgehog."

"Xavier! Get the car ready!"

"I'm just a kid!"

"YOU SEE THIS KNIFE?!" Xavier flew out the door in a hurry.

**Stella's p.o.v**

I waited patiently for Blaze to come back with or without Kylaya. The door opened and out came a male bat with teal eyes and blood red wings. "Omg, omg, omg! Savvy! Look at that bat"

"Yeah, so?"

"He's hot!"

"Then talk to him."

"Alright! Watch me flow!" I flew up to the bat as he walked down the hallway. "Hi there!"

"Hello."

"I'm Stella."

"Good ta know."

"And you are?"

"Xavier."

"I love your name!"

"Thankyou." Xavier began to walk away, but i followed. We went outside and he walked up to a red corvet. "Ooh! Is this your car?"

"No. Its Kylaya's."

"I never seen you before. When did you start working for her?"

"Last night."

"How you likin it?"

"It's hell."

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

"You just met me..."

"Please?!"

"Whaaaatever."

"YOUR HOT! I MEAN BOY, YOU BRINGIN SEXY BACK!"

"..."

Xavier got in the car and pulled it up closer to the building. I waited for him as he got out of the car. Xavier looked at me and looked away.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I hate when people flirt with me."

"You mean when GIRLS flirt with you."

"Nooo. I mean PEOPLE of both genders."

"Damn."

**Amy's **

I layed on my hands in pain. My back was soar, my head was throbbing in pain, my mouth was bloddy...I was just a hot mess. I don't care...

"They aren't coming for you ya know. They forgot alll about little Amy Rose."

I tried my best to ignore Snick as she sat outside of my cell/cage.

"Ohhh yeah. Me and some others watched a video earlier today. Your little friends broke up and everything! Even that little 'Chaotix' group! Oh, it was hilarious!"

I growled in frustration. "Go away."

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you like this? Why are you so evil?"

"Cause I have nothing better to do, that's why."

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone who feels they have to do bad, or hurt others has had a bad past of their own. So what happened in yours?"

"None of your buisness!"

"Hmph. Whatever."

Snick stomped away in irritation. I smiled just a bit. "My friends are coming. I just know they are."

**Shadow's p.o.v**

I sat in the middle of a field alone. I don't know why i'm so attached to getting Rose back, bit I sure hope she's okay. Maybe...maybe Sonic was right. Maybe I do have feelings. No...that can't be right...or can it? Hm. Well, i'm always thinking about her. Whenever she's around, i feel warm and tingly inside. And sometimes I smile just thinking about her. I held my head in confusion and stood up.

"Am I in love with Amy Rose?"

**yes. Yes you are, shadow! Anywayyyy! Kylaya the tiger belongs to kylayaTTiger and Xavier belongs to Misteria the wolf! Sadoosh! I hit 100 reviews! Technically 146, but you know! I'm so excited! And...well...i can hide it! Chapter 16, coming up!**


	16. Chapter 16

**i enjoy writing stories for you guys! Im so happy :D! I have something special to say to ALL of you whenever my story ends! Im jamming to music while i type so i get things done quicker! What am i listening to? 'Roar' by Katy perry! Its my new jam! And i listen to 'it's my party' by jessie J! Its my other new jam! Alright onward XD**

**Dreaming chapter 16**

**Cream's p.o.v**

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay..."

"Cream, sweet heart. You need to calm down."

"I'm sorry Rouge. He just sounded like he was about to die!"

"Oh god...i better hurry."

I looked out the window and saw the park in view. "Take a left!"

**Snick's p.o.v**

Dumb bitch! Who did she think she was? She knows nothing about me! I was about to cross the street when a car rushed passed me. I flipped back at the last second. "Hey, watch...oh...helllooo? I spy with my little eye, Ms. Rougeeee the bat! Oh WOW! My job really is the best! I pulled out two pocket knives. I threw each one with grace and snickered as they popped the tires. "Bullseye."

**Cream's p.o.v**

"What the heck?!" Rouge tried to keep control of the car as the two back tires gave out. In the mirror, I could see a white cat running towards the car. "ROUGE!"

The cat ripped my door open and pulled me out. She threw me to the side and went for Rouge. "ROUGE!"

"GO GET TAILS! I CAN HANDLE THIS!"

I had to rely on Rouge's words, so I ran on to get Tails. I found him near a tree, looking half dead. "Oh my god, Tails? Tails, please answer me! Tails!" I held his head close to my chest as tears ran down my face. I need help...I ran out to the street and tried to get attention from any passing cars. A red corvet screeched to a stop. Through the windshield, I could see Blaze and those two crazy fan girls. Along with a bat and tiger.

"Blaze! Please help! Tails is hurt and Rouge is being attacked!" Blaze nodded and hopped out the car. "Kylaya, come with me. Cream, bring Tails back to the car. Savvy, help her."

**Blaze's p.o.v**

"SNICK!" Snick stopped attacking Rouge and stared me in the eye. "Well. We meet again."

"Wipe that sick grin off your face! Where's Amy?!" Snick just grinned. I shot some fire at her. She fell to the ground in pain. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Do you really wanna know?" I growled in frustration. "Tell me what you did with her!"

"She's dead."

"Wha..."

"She's dead. Amy Rose is dead! Gone bye bye! Swimming with the fishies! Belly up! R.i.p! Understand?"

"You're lying."

"Am i?"

I shot another line of fire at Snick. "You're so dead." Kylaya pushed me back with force. "Calm down! Isn't it obvious the bitch is fibbing?" Kylaya leaned down to Snick and held her knife to Snick's neck. "Where is she?" Snick grinned once again. "Go on. Kill me. Doesn't matter. Either way, i'm not telling you." Kylaya punched Snick square in the mouth. "I'm the best interrogator known to mankind. I will do the unimaginable to you. Do you understand that? Now tell me where she is."

Snick laughed. "YOU think you're bad? Well you haven't met Kit Snick yet."

**Vector's p.o.v**

"Mannn I can't believe this! I'm so stupid..."

"Shut up!" Vera kicked my back to keep me moving forward. "I'm not killing Espio ya know!"

"Fine, you don't have to, but I will. The bee too. Right infront of your eyes."

"Your sick."

"Thanks."

"You aren't human!"

"Correct. I'm a hedgehog. What do you want, a cookie?"

"A cookie would be nice..."

"Shut up!"

I began to mumble under my breath.

"Where's your little Chaotix place?" I nodded my head towards a hill. Vera followed me as we went up the hill. It was getting dark. I could see a light lit in the room. "No...Espio, get out of there..."

**Espio's p.o.v**

Alicia helped me gather all my belongings. She sighed. "It's okay Alicia. I told you, it'll all work out in the end." Alicia nodded. There was a knock on the door. Hmm. Must be Charmy. "Who is it?"

"Vector."

"What do you want..."

"Espio, you gotta get out of...ow! Hey watch it!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"N-Nobody..."

I went invisible and peeped out the window. It was those two hedgehogs who needed help with a case. Something's not right...

"Alicia."

"Yes?"

"Get in the closet."

"Why...?"

"Just go. And don't make a sound okay?"

"Okay...what's going on babe?"

"Let's just say i'm about to play a game."

Alicia went in the closet and I flipped the light swicth off. Opening the door, i went invisible. Looks like we're gonna play cat and mouse.

**jammin to a new song now! Its really old! Its 'computer love' by zapp and roger! If you ever heard that plz say so in your review! It means your awesome! *thumbs up* sorry for any mistakes!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I gots important news! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! ITS GONNA BE EVEN JUICIER! So i gots a question! All the people who's characters im using now, can i use them in my sequel? Leave your answer in your review plz.**

**Dreaming chapter 17**

**Sonic's p.o.v**

I made my way through the grassy fields. It was my best place to think. I could hear mumbling in the distance. Was that shadow?

"Hm. Am I in love with Amy Rose?"

I grinned. "Yep. You are." Shadow turned around quickly and growled. "Back away faker."

"Chill. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to clear my head."

"Oh. Me too..."

"So you like Amy?"

"Hell no."

"..."

"Maybe."

"Thought so. Shadow it's okay. We all find that special someone at some point in our lives."

"We just fought not to long ago and you're giving me a 'pep talk' about love?"

"Eh...pretty much. And as much pride as I have, I must say, I do apologize for my inappropiate actions earlier. I was out of line. And I would like to help you save Amy."

"Hmph."

"Come on Shadow, o'l pal!"

"Pal? Sonic don't ever use my name and 'pal' in the same sentence ever in your life time again."

"Oh my god..."

"What?"

"You just..."

"What?!"

"Shadow!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU ACTUALLY USED MY NAME! YOU DIDN'T SAY 'FAKER'!"

"...wow."

"I knew deep down you liked me!"

"Not even in your dreams faker."

"Aw! Come on, you ruined the moment!"

"There was no moment!"

"No, it was, you just didn't feel the magic."

"No. There are no moments, magic, or friendships between us. We are simply aquaintences. I do not like you."

"Harsh."

"It's who I am. Now are you gonna help or not?"

"Under one condition."

"What?!"

"Call me your best friend for life!" I rolled my eyes and began to walk off. Like hell I was saying that!

**Snick's p.o.v**

"I must admit. You got a few skills tiger!"

"My name is Kylaya, not tiger!" I dodged Kylaya's claws and flipped back. Kylaya managed to get a punch across my mouth. I grinned. "Gonna take more than that to take me down!"

Blaze intervened and knocked me to the ground. "We don't have time for this! Tail's needs a hospital!" Kylaya backed off of me. "I'm not done with you!" I smiled and waved goodbye. "We'll meet again. I can promise you that." I watched as all of them piled back in the car. I reached in my jacket and pulled out a bomb. Befor they drove off, i slipped it onto the bumper.

"Heh. Who's bad now."

**wow. Guys you will NEVER see a chapter this short again! Wow...im so dissapointed in myself. Anyway Sonic and Sahdow bonding a little! How cute! And people who's characters im using now plz dont forget to tell me if i can use them again! XD I'll update either 2morrow or monday! Had fun putting up all these chapters today! See ya soon XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**well since i go to school 2morrow i'm probably gonna have a headache when i get in, (headache from this sophmore who realllly likes me and wont stop flirting with me!) soooo i decided to write more chapters! XD. Anyway, at the max this story will have 25-30 chapters if not less. You think this is good? Wait till you see the sequel! I wanna start it now but it wouldn't makes sense to you guys until you finish this! So imma do my job and type type type! Onwarrrrd!**

**Dreaming chapter 18**

**Cream's p.o.v**

Tails layed unconcious on my lap. I tried to stop crying, but couldn't. What if he dies? Then the last thing I will remember was us arguing. He said he loves me...do I love him too? I don't know, but I do want to give 'us' another chance. I'm so sorry Tails. I nuzzled my mouth into his soft fur. My ear twitched a bit. What is that noise? It sounds like...ticking. hmm. Maybe it's just the road.

Rouge pulled over to a hospital and helped me with Tails. As soon as we entered a few doctors came to treat him. I sat in the waiting room impatiently. Biting my nails, I kept my eyes on the door. Everyone else either talked or remained silent.

"So...girls AND guys flirt with you?"

"Didn't I say that-"

"And your name is Xavier right?"

"Yes."

"I love your name."

"You've told me bef-"

"Do you like me?"

"Do you really want an answer."

"Yes."

"No. I don't like-"

"YOU DON'T LIKE OTHER GIRLS EXCEPT ME! THANKS XAVIER!" Stella put ear buds in to block Xavier out. I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit at their conversation. They somewhat reminded me of when I first met Tails. Took me three months to get him to admit he liked me. I sighed and tried to relax. I wonder how everyone else was doing. I stood and walked over to Blaze.

"Blaze...what about everyone else? What about Amy?" Blaze grinned a bit.

"Meet Kylaya. She'll help us get everyone back together." I flapped my ears a bit in excitement. So Amy does have a chance! I knew Blaze, if anybody, wouldn't give up in her. We're a team! I wonder how the chaotix are doing though. They had a pretty rough argument.

**Espio's p.o.v**

I stood against a wall in silence as the three walked inside. The hedghog named 'Candice' spoke first. "We know you're in here. Come on out! We only want to talk."

Slowly I mauevered my way behind the male hedgehog. His ear twitched a bit. I breathed with silence. I did a sidekick to his head. He growled in pain and staggered a bit. I then twisted his arms behind his back and forced him to the ground. "Leave now."

Out of nowhere he flipped and shot fire at me. I growled in pain as my body came into full view. The purple streaked hedgehog held out her hand. I felt some type of force holding me down. Her hand glowed a dark green. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Vector looked at me with sympathy.

"Go on Vector. Take em out."

I gasped. Vector was apart of this?

"Vector? You're apart of all this shit? How long has this been going on? What the hell are you thinking?!" I watched as Vector walked up to me. He had pain written all over his face and eyes. "Vector.."

"See that Vector! He's treating you like trash again! Do away with him! Get the revenge you deserve."

Vector raised his guitar up, ready to strike my head. No words could come to my mouthe as he loomed over me . I looked Vector straight in the eye. My looks were 'I trusted you', while his were 'i'm so sorry'. Vector pulled back his arms ready to swing. I closed my eyes as he swung the guitar.

**Tail's p.o.v**

I kept my eyes shut. All I could hear was beeping..and sniffles. I sat up a bit and saw Cream sitting in a chair next to me. I winced from my soarness. "C-Cream? Are you okay?" Cream's ears perked as she looked at me with tear filled eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"You..don't remember?" I shook my head. "All I remember was claws and blood. Don't really know what happened."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're okay, i'm okay."

"Cream..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"No..i'm sorry."

"Why?"

"All this time you loved me..and I just treated you like dirt on the bottom of my shoe. You were just trying to give me a happy future, but there's something you don't seem to understand. My future, belongs with you. I din't want anyone else. I guess that's why I got so irritated with you. I'm so sorry Tails. I hope you can forgive me."

"Come here Cream." Cream stepped closer to me. I put my hand on her cheek. "You mean more than you'll ever imagine to me, but...are you sure it's ME you want? Cause I can promise you this. If you choose someone else, i'll support your happy relationship, but if you choose me, i'm never letting you go again and that's a promise I intend to keep Cream. So, what's your choice...?"

Cream grabbed my shirt, pulled me foward, and kissed me square on the lips. "That's my choice."

"AWWW! SO CUTE! SAVVY, GET THE CAMERA!"

I looked up to see a wolf/bat standing in the doorway. "Who's that?" Cream giggled and shook her head. "It's a long story."

**well then! You asked for Cream+Tails, and I delivered it! Sorry for any mistakes! You know who belongs to who! And poor Espio! Chapter 19 is on its way XD jamming to 'ooh la la' by Britney Spears! Hehe**


	19. Chapter 19

**chappie 19 has arrived in style! *puta on shades***

**Dreaming chapter 19**

**No p.o.v**

It was officialy night time. Knife wandered around, trying to find his piece of mind. "Who am I? Do I even have a purpose?" Shuffling could be heard behind Knife. He turned around slightly.

"I know you're following me Snick."

"Damn. You're good."

"Whatever."

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"I don't know."

"Hm. If you feel like you need to hurt others and just be evil you must have had a messed up past. So what happened in yours?"

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I'd rather not say. But if it makes you feel any better, i'll tell you about my past. But in return, you haveto tell me about yours. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Well..it all started when I was six years old..."

**Flashback (No p.o.v)**

_A six year old Snick ran to her mother for protection. "Mommy, he touched me again!"_

_"Who did?"_

_"Daddy."_

_"Snick, go pack some clothes, we're gonna stay at grandma's for a bit okay?" _

_Snick nodded and ran off. Meanwhile, in the living room Snick's father came hone from work. He came in with droppy eyes from work. Snick ran in the room with her little pink suitcase. Snick's dadlooked at her than to her mother._

_"You going somewhere?" Snick's father balled up his fist in anger. "Where the hell are you going?"_

_Snick's mother shook in fear. "Just to my mother's house. We can't stay here anymore. We..have to go now." She tried to make her way around him, but he slapped her to the floor._

_"You can't leave!"_

_"YOU SEXUALLY MOLEST YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"_

_Snick's father looked at her with even more anger. "You told?! Come here."_

_Snick shook her head no and backed up against the wall. Snick's father yanked her and forced her to the ground. He then began to beat her. "I told...you...not to tell...! You've been a bad girl! And you know what daddy does to bad girls don't you? He punishes them! You need to be punished!" Snicks father began to drag Snick to the basement._

_Her mother ran up and tried to save her daughter. Her father elbowed the mother's chest and pushed her down the stairs of the basement. All you could hear was a crack and she layed limp. He had broken her neck._

_"Serves her right."_

_"Mommy!" Snick wiggled free of her father's grasp and ran to the kitchen._

_"GET BACK HERE SNICK! COME HERE NOW!"_

_Snick grabbed a knife and held it close. "D-Don't come closer daddy..." Snick's father tried to reach for the knife. Snick swung out of self defense and the knife sliced his throat. Snick's father fell limp ontop of her. Snick wiggled herself free._

_"Daddy...?" Snick's father didn't move. Snick ran to the basement and cried out to her mother. "Mommy, mommy! Daddy won't wake up!" Snick's mother didn't respond either. "Mommy." Snick's eyes filled with tears. She sat on her bed and cried. She cried for hours and hours to come._

_That night it began to storm. Snick left her home to find someone to take care of her. She was too young to know where her grandmother lived so she wandered the streets. Her fur was soaked. Finally she came to an abandoned building. Snick pushed with all her might to open the door. _

_Once inside, she curled up in a dark corner. She was cold, alone, and afraid. Snick could hear foitsteps, so she looked up to see a hedgehog looming over her. "P-Please don't h-hurt me mister..." The hedgehog bent down and scooped Snick up. _

_"It's okay little one. I will train you. You will no longer be weak, but strong. You will learn discipline and humility. You will work for me."_

_Snick nodded and fell asleep in the hedgehog's arms._

**_end of flasback_**

**No p.o.v**

Knife was very shocked as Snick finished her story.

"And that's how I came to work for boss I guess."

"Snick, I had no idea how much you went through. I know how it feels...to watch your parents die. Same thing happened to me. I was thirteen and my parents died in a car crash. Me and my sis survived, but she got shot by a homeless robber. I tried to kill myself by wrapping a belt around my neck...

**flashback (no p.o.v)**

_Knife had tried to choke himself and had passed out from lack of air._

_In about an hour, he woke up on a soft bed. Knife sat up and groaned in pain. He felt his face and chest. His heart was still beating. He frowned at the fact thar he wasn't dead as he had wanted to be._

_"Finally, you're awake." Knife looked to see a hedgehog standing in the doorway. "Where am I?"_

_"In a safe place. I stumbled upon you trying to choke yourself. Why is that?"_

_"My family is gone now. So I guess i wanted to be gone too."_

_"Suicide isn't the way ya know. You seem strong and smart minded. I'll offer you a proposition. You work for me, and i'll make you stronger, better, more confident, and fearless. What do you say? You have no where else to go after all."_

_"I guess. What type of things do I have to do? Am I the only one working?"_

_"I have another in training. She's about a year younger than you. But you won't meet her until years from now. Now, do you accept my offer?"_

_"I do."_

_"Good. Training starts in the morning."_

_"Wait..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Mephillis. Just call me boss."_

_"Alright...boss."_

**_end of flashback_**

**No p.o.v**

Snick fiddled with her hands as Knife finished his life story. "Well...I guess we both have been through hell at some point in out lives."

"Yeah..."

"Knife?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. If I had known all this before, I would have left you alone."

"Same here. I shouldn't have been so cross with you."

Snick stared into Knife's eyes and he stared back. "Knife..." Slowly Knife leaned in and kissed Snick's lip softly. Snick wrapped her arms around Knife and deepened the kiss. They kissed for about fifteen seconds, forgettig everything and everyone in the world.

Finally they broke apart. Snick ran her fingers over her lips. "Knife?"

"Hm?"

Snick slapped Knife across his mouth. "Never speak of this to anyone."

Knife smirked . "Sure thing, snickerdoodle...sure thing."

**i know what you're thinking! 'Oh my gosh! Snick and Knife!' Yes. They kissed. Woo hoo! Anyway sorry again for any mistakes! Imma take a break than begin on 20!**


	20. Chapter 20

**annnd we have landed on chapter 20! I feel so accomplished! Onward!**

**Dreaming chapter 20**

**Vector's p.o.v**

My heart was beating a mile a minute. Why? Why am I doing this? What have I become? Charmy was right. I'm nothing but an inconsiderate son of a bitch. I stared Espio in the eye as I held the guitar over my head. Vera was snickering in anticipation. Espio had a mixture of anger, but mostly sadness, on his face. What am I gonna do?

Espio closed his eyes. I closed my eyes aswell. With all my might, I swung the guitar down and around me, making it hit Vera in the gut. Vera lost her concentration on holding Espio down. Espio slapped the back of my head. "Don't you even THINK about doing that again!"

I smiled. "Friends?"

"...fine."

I turned to see Xander helping Vera up off the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You were supposed to kill him! Heh, you're weak! Pathetic! What? Couldn't handle a little blood?"

"No. Who in their right mind would even want to handle their friend's blood on them?! But I can tell you this...I have no problem handling your blood."

Vera smirked and held out her hand. Slowly she began to ball up her fist.

"Ahhhhh!" My bones felt like they were being crushed. Espio, having not fully recover from the first blow, fell down without a fight. I tried to reach out to him, but Vera stomped on my wrist.

"Ah, ah, ah. I warned you about the consequences of disobedience now didn't I?"

"Fuck off!"

Vera pushed the heel of her boot into my mouth, cracking a few teeth. "Say it again. I dare you to!" I remained silent. I looked up to Xander just watching. He had a bit of guilt over his face. I looked at him hoping my eyes would show some kind of sign asking fir him to help us. But to no avail, Xander just looked away.

"What are you gonna do with us?"

"That's for me to know, and you to painfully find out."

I gulped at the word pain. Pain wasn't exactly my best friend. I tried to get up but couldn't.

"No need to struggle. My poison is keeping you in place. As a matter of fact, moving around will only spread it around your body." Vera smirked and leaned down to me and Espio's level. "You loose. You and all your little 'hero' friend's, loose. Now." Vera put her hands on me and Espio's forhead. We both groaned in pain.

"Shhh. Go to sleep. Go to sleep."

**Shadow's p.o.v**

I continued to walk the fields with Sonic following close behind me.

"Any ideas Shadow?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No"

"...now?"

"Please don't do that with me."

"DID SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG JUST SAY 'PLEASE'?"

"Would you rather me punch you in the gut?"

"Noooo..."

"Then shut the hell up." I continued to walk, trying to put some space between me and that blue nuiesance. "We have to find out where Rose is" I looked up at the star filled sky. "I just have to." I sat down on the grass and watched the stars slowly twinkle into appearence. Sonic plopped down next to me.

"Am I considered a friend to you?"

"Hellll no."

"Damn."

"I mean, I don't know, I just never liked you."

"But we've worked together..as a team."

"That doesn't mean I have to like you."

"True. Well what about Amy?"

"What about her?"

"Do you see her as a friend...or possibly more than that?"

"Definitely more than that."

"Well atleast after all this she won't be on my back all the time."

I growled. "That's part of the reason I don't like you. You never took the time to see the beauty that was infront of you. Someone like her...deserves to be loved and all you did was toss her to the side, ignore her, or straight up run away. Do you know how difficult it is for me to look at the hurt on her face? Knowing I can't just walk up and hug her...

"Then why won't you?"

"What?"

"Why don't you go show her that she is loved. Sure, I love Ames like a little sister, but a relationship just isn't for me. You however, would do an even much better job protecting her. I agree, I was wrong for doing all those things. It's just..a guy can only take so much ya know? I also agree with the fact that someone as innocent and sweet as her needs to be loved. And..she is. By her friends, but you, Shadow, harbor a different kind of love for her."

"Different kind? No, love is love. There are no types of loves."

"That's where you're wrong. You have simple 'puppy love', which is nothing more but a silly infatuation with someone pretty ir handsome. It always dies away. Ames has this kind of love for me. Some day, I guarantee, she'll be over me. And considering your feelings for her, that day will be here pretty soon. Then there's 'brotherly love.' This is the love everyine else has for Amy. For example, Tails loves Amy, but like family not like marriage love. Sometimes Amy doesn't realize it, but people love her everywhere she goes. And last but not least, there's true love. True love only works between, not one, but two people. Which are you and Amy. You harbor a love that she does in fact truly deserve, but here's the catch, only YOU can let her have the love she oh so truly deserves. If you wanna stay in a nutshell all the time, how do you expect her to see that the perfect hedgie is right infront of her? I suggest you make your move now, rather than see another hedgehog sweep her off her feet."

I sighed as Sonic finshed his little pep talk. "But..how do I know she truly loves me?"

"You don't and won't know until you show her your feelings. If she turns you down, which I HIGHLY doubt she won't, then maybe yall weren't meant to be, but you are, so that doesn't matter. Don't let the fear of rejection hold you back. Facing that fear is better than facing the fear the some other guy will win her heart right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey Shadow..."

"What."

"WE JUST HAD ANOTHER BONDING MOMENT!"

"No."

"But we did!"

"But we didn't."

"Uh huh! Two points for Sonic, zero for Shaddie!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Should I run now?"

"Yes. Yes you should, faker."

**Bonding moment #2! Aww! Well..i feel this chapter was a bit dull. What do you think? Plz review! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

** omg is this story THAT good? I mean its my first one ever! Thanks for yall support! It means alot, it really does! Okay. One: When im done with this i will get my other story 'naughty or nice' on the road. It will be good like this but probably even better. And two: once i get that going i will begin my sequel for this story! Woo hoo! Who's looking foward to it? I know i am! In gonna shut up now! XD**

**Dreaming chapter 21**

**Alicia the wolf's p.o.v**

I held my hand over my mouth with tears going down my face. Espio...I want to help him, but I can't. He told me to stay put and that's exactpy what I need to do. Obedience is key, right? I watched as the two hedgehigs dragged my boyfriend and Espio out. "Oh no...no no no!" As soon as the door slammed shut, I removed myself from my hiding place.

"I have to do something...I have to do something...oh my gosh..." I sat on the floor trying to think of a plan for about ten minutes.

"I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER CALL YOU SHADDIE AGAIN!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT A FIRST TIME!"

My wings flapped a bit at the sound of those voices. They were all too familiar! I peeped out the window and saw Sonic running from an angry looking Shadow. Yes, perfect! I flew to the door and ran out towards the fields. "SONIC! SHADOW!"

**Shadow's p.o.v**

"Hold still dammit!" I reached out my hands to try and choke Sonic.

"H-Hold on buddie, whatever happened to our bonding moment?"

"THERE WAS NONE! NO BONDING, NO FRIENDSHIPS, NO MAGIC, NO ANYTHING!"

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks and faced me. "You know what Shadow?"

I rubbed my temples in frustration. "What."

"You're in denial!" Sonic sped off and I sped off after him. "I am going to kill you!"

"I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER CALL YOU SHADDIE AGAIN!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT THE FIRST TIME!"

"SONIC! SHADOW!"

Sonic and I stopped our chase and looked to see who was calling us. Sonic recognized her immediatley. "Hey, it'sthat hot babe Espio dates!" I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. "Well it appears that she's in some sort of trouble."

"No shit..."

"What did you just say?"

"I said...n-no...wits! You know how dumb people are these days! Heh..."

"..."

"Shadow! You have to help me! Espio and Vector were...somewhat kidnapped bgly two hedgehogs!" My eyes widened a bit. That can't be the same one I fought ..could it?

"Describe them."

"One had purple streaks, the other blue."

"Yep. That's her. Althougj, i've never seen the other one before."

"Please! You gotta help me get my boyfriend! Will you?"

"I guess."

"Sonic?"

"...no."

Alicia and I looked at Sonic with confusion. She had tears in her eyes. "No? But Sonic-"

"Must I remind you of the fight I had with him? And you expect me, no WANT me to help him out of his little bind? Hellno. I'm sorry but I can't do it, I won't." Alicia fluttered up to Sonic and put her finger on his chest.

"Look here pal, you're gonna help me save my man! What ever happened to the real Sonic? The one who wasn't afraid to take risk? The ine who was fearless? The one who was fun and caring? The world known blue hero? I know he's in there somewhere, and i'm begging you to let him out. Let him out! I need you! Espio and Vector need you! The world needs you! Not only that, but we gotta save Amy too! Atleast for the sake of her, let the real Sonic out? Please?"

"Let's get the team rounded up."

"THANKYOU!"

**sorry this is short and for any mistakes! Also i need your opinion. I've been told that too many OC's makes this story bad! Well...I think it makes it better! With only the original sega characters, theres not much action in the plot! I enjoy using your characters, and i'm not honna stop! So, what do you guys think? =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**All my colds start out with a soar throat. I have one now, so I already know i'll be sick soon. Lucky me -_-. Anywho this story is..kinda coming to an end. Not quite there yet, but you know.**

**Bearvalley**

**XD...that is not the letters "X" and "D" its like an anime happy face i think. Like this =D. Only with an "X"..idk its hard to explain. Just look at it as a happy face okay? The "D" is like a wide open mouth.**

**Dreaming chapter 22**

**Blaze's p.o.v**

I sat back in my chair patiently waiting for tge doctor to release Tails. So much was on my mind. I still had to get the others back, find out who's behind all of this, find a way to pay Kylaya..ugh. I am in serious need of a break. I looked at Stella who was swooning over Xavier. I listened in on their conversation, hoping to be the least bit amused.

"Soo..do you have a girlfriend Xavier?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Aww. You're in denial! How cute."

"Can you leave me alone..."

"So you can think of the best and most romantic way to ask me to be your girlfriend? Sure!"

"No.."

"Hey, Xavier?"

"Yes?"

"I think you need a girlfriend! A pretty one."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And I have the perfect match!"

"Gee..I wonder who..."

"ME!"

"Surprise, surprise..."

"Hehe. I love your eye color!"

"Thanks"

"Do you like me?"

"How many times are you gonna ask me that?"

"Until you get on your knee's and beg me to be your girl then take me to hawaii where we can get married, have kids, and live happily ever after."

"What?!"

I laughed slightly as the two bats continued to talk. Speaking of bats, I looked up to see Rouge no where in sight. I told Kylaya i'd be back and stood up to leave the hospital. "Hm..where'd she go..?" I looked foward to see her leaning on the ground next to Kylaya's car. "Oh there you are. What are you-"

"Shhh."

"Huh?"

"Shhh!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"Do you hear that?" Rouge pressed her ear to the tire.

"Well..my ears aren't as sensitive as yours, so no. What is it?"

"It sounds like...ticking..I heard it on the way here so decided to finallly come check it out."

"Ticking?"

"Ticking."

"That's odd..."

"No. It's not...thats..."

"Please don't say what I think you're gonna say.."

"It's a bomb..."

"Ohhh no.."

Rougle leaned down and scooched under the car. "It's not set for another ten minutes, which gives me time to try and defuse it."

"Who could have put...ah...Snick."

"Yeah, I figured that...oops."

"Oops? Wha do you mean oops?"

"Messed up..now we have five minutes..."

"ROUGE!"

"Ahh..this is a tuff one. I know what we have to do, but Kylaya won't like it."

"Forget who likes it! How are you so calm? It's a BOMB! Bomb's explode!"

"Calm down. I need something heavy. Check the back."

I did as I was told and popped open the trunk. "Something heavy...something heavy...umm...there!" I pulled out a five pound weight. I guess Kylays excersised with these..no wonder she's so intimidating. Rouge started up the car and drove it down a road. I watched from a distance as she put the weight on the gas pedal and let the car drive off. Rouge flew back over to me. "There."

"You do know...that there's no one driving right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you do know that bomb will go off soon..right?"

"Correcto."

"And you also know that other people live here and could die either from the car ramming into them, or the car exploding...right?"

"Yes."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THE CAR GO!"

"ummm...those precautions never crossed my mind.."

I ran my hands up and down my face. "Why Rouge...just...why..."

"Don't worry, nobody takes the back road anyway."

"But what if someone decides to take that road today!"

"It's okay, it's not like-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Rouge and I looked in the distance to see black smoke rising into the atmosphere. "We better go see if anyone got hurt, Rouge."

"Um..yeah okay.."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?...WAIT...WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR?!"

"Uh oh..."

**i decided to take a break from all the seriousness and put a somewhat calmer chappie in. Depending in how I feel, i might put up ch. 23 tonight. Sorry thar its short. After this, no other chapter shall be short unless it's completely necessary! I promise XD also if anyone else is wondering why Debby and Knife refrained from having a foster family, don't worry your little heads about it! It'll alll be revealed in the sequel! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Well..I know I shouldn't push myself, but I feel bad that I haven't been posting at my normal rate so despite my sickness, I shall type a few chappie's. Sorry if any are short, and I apologize in advance for any mistakes**

**Dreaming chapter 23**

**No p.o.v**

"Alicia do you know exactly where everyone else is?"

"Um...well...no not exactly. Except for one."

"Who?"

"Knuckles. Where else would he be?"

Sonic smirked at the sound of his best friend's name. "Let's go get em."

**Knuckle's p.o.v**

"No...yes...No...yes...Noooo...oh god, yes. I have feelings for that bat girl don"t I?" I paced around in a circle with my head down. "We argue...we fight...we glare...where is there ANY emotional connection? No where! Something's wrong with me..."

I leaned back against the master emerald in deep thought and anticipation. "Does she like me? She sure as hell does a lot of flirting...but maybe that's only to get to the master emerald, but wait..."

_**flashback**_

Knuckles stood up and stretched. Call me when I can actually be of some help. This was anything but a meating." Rouge fumed with anger.

"So you're running out too?"

"Did I say I was! You had me leave my master emerald for this? Seriously?!"

"Oh so I guess that dumb ass rock is more important than your friend, Amy!"

"Dumb ass rock huh? Then explain to me why you've been after it all those years?"

"I didin't care about the rock, i just wanted to be with you!"

"What..."

Rouge elbowed Knuckles out of her way and flew out of the house.

_**end of flashback**_

"She...only wanted to be wih me..meaning..she maybe likes me? Ugh..it's so confusing." I was getting a headache and quick. "Maybe I should just talk it out with Rouge, or maybe just leave her alone. But that's just it, I can't leave her alone because...because...I need her...and I want her...and...I...love..her. Yeah..that's it. I love her! I'm in love with Rouge the bat!"

I wiped all the sweat from my forhead. "Now I gotta go tell her..." I stood slowly, but not before hearing shuffling behind me. I got in a fighting stance, half hoping it was Rouge.

"Faker, get your dumb as foot off my leg."

"Hey! These legs were made for running!"

"Tell me that again when I actually care."

"Oh, and when will that be?"

"Never."

"Guys, come on now! Stop arguing!"

I instantly recognized those three voices. "Sonic? What are you guys doing here? "

Sonic dusted himself off on smirked a bit. "Well first off we needed to round up the team. Sad to say, Espio and Vector have been kidnapped. And ofcourse we should help Amy. And we pretty much can't go far without our muscle."

"Oh I see. Alright then. Do you know where Rouge is by any chance?"

"No, why?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Let's just say I have a special delivery for her." I looked up at the full moon. "Let's go. Something spectacular is going to happen..I can feel it."

**Amy's p.o.v**

I curled up in a corner and cried. I cried for minutes...hours..days. Who am I kidding..they aren't coming. But...why? Was I not a good enough 'big sister' to Cream and Charmy? Not a good enough friend to Blaze and Rouge? Too lame for Knuckles? Too annoying for...Sonic. And Shadow...maybe he just straight up doesn't like me. Yet, he swept me off my feet...not only physically, but mentally.

Hell, he's the reason my heart beats...what is this feeling? I certainly haven't felt like THIS with Sonic. It...can't be that...word...no i'm not in lo-...im not. I can't be...not possible. He's so cold hearted, and mean, and inconsiderare,and...sweet...and caring, and strong, he has beautiful eyes..and..

I sighed in frustration. I have mixed feelings. How could I possibly forget Sonic? He's..a world known hero, very sweet and cocky, he..hopefully cares for me..so who do I choose? Sonic...or Shadow?

I pondered the question for a bit. I looked up at the poorly built roof. I could see a bit of the moon. "Hmm..help me make my decision." I closed my eyes shut. I could have sworn I felt warmness engulf me. I looked up at the moon. It seemed to be glowing brighter.

I then smiled at my decision. "Sorry Sonic, but every bird has to leave the nest."

**Blaze's p.o.v**

The hospital had released Tails about an hour ago. It had gotten darker ever since. And here we were in a big group walking around due to Rouge's mistake. Kylaya was busy glaring and arguing with her about the issue.

"That car was expensive!"

"Here, think about it like this. Would you rather have your precious little car or your LIFE? You should all be thankful not snooty and angry! I saved all of our lives, and haven't recieved one thankyou!"

"Yeah, well-"

I shook my head and tuned out of their conversation. I looked back and saw Tails and Cream walking, hands intertwined. I smiled softly. How cute. I looked up at the moon. Will we succeed? Will we win? I don"t know for sure, but may you light our path. I sighed and rubbed my arms against the cold air. I felt really warm all of a sudden. Looking up at the moon again, I smiled.

"The sonic team will live on. We will fight. We will survive. We will row on."

**Snick's p.o.v**

I sat ontop of a tower in deep concentration. "We did NOT just kiss...I don't even like him..or his buff muscles..or protective embrace...no. I unsheathed m

y claws and scraped the roof, leaving a claw mark.

"Men...are evil. They're all like my father...except for boss. I can't trust any male..not at all, not ever again." I summersaulted off the building and landed on my feet with grace. I looked up at the bright glow of the moon. "I am strong...not weak. I will continue my journey...to find my true purpose in life." I looked up and dissapeared into the shadows.

**Xander's p.o.v**

I watched as Vera took Vector and Espio down the basement of some random building. I stepped outside and looked up at the starry sky. The cool air breezed through my quills. I looked up at the glowing moon in the sky. "Vera is changing...and not for the better. She's just become more...aggressive..more..evil. Even i'm not that cold hearted. We don't even talk like

we did in the past.

Now i'm...talking to a moon. Hmph. Never thought i'd see that day." I turned to go back in the building. My body felt..warm all of a sudden.

I turned back at the moon. "This isn't who I am...is it? I cause pain..and take away lives, but why? For money? I'm done. With..everything and everyone." I looked at the moon one last time. "Thankyou." I then ran off without a care for life.

**hm..i think i did pretty good on this chapter. I'm listening to wrecking ball by Miley cyrus. I din't like her but love that song. Maybe that contributed to the goodness of this chappie. Also I understand that im not giving enough Shadamy. Don't worry it's coming. This story has to be a little extended so I can make that work. **


	24. Chapter 24

**i fell down the stairs this morning :P luckily our stairs are carpet material resulting in me not breaking any body parts XD if you arent already, plz read my other story. It'll be like 30-40 chapters if not more. It'll be good i promise XD**

**Dreaming chapter 24**

**Espio's p.o.v**

I sat in my meditation position, trying to think of a plan. Vector sat a little distance away singing a tune to himself. I growled in frustration. "Will you shut up and actually do something useful?!"

"Sorry..."

I shut my eyes and went back to concentrating.

"Espio?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

"What makes you come to that conclusion?"

Vector layed on his back and sighed. "I've been such an asshole. I even...hurt Charmy."

"That's not new.."

"No I mean...I slapped him to the ground after he called me an inconsiderate son of a bitch...Espio, you should have seen the look in his eyes..I'll never forgive myself now."

I looked out the sealed window and saw the moon glowing brightly. It was Maxi glass so I didn't even attempt to try and break it. I sighed, but didn't make eye contact with Vector.

"I don't...hate you. I'm just...dissapointed."

"How so?"

"You used to be this great responsible, no not responsible, but good leader. Then as the years went by you just..changed. I noticed this, Charmy noticed this, even Alicia was afraid to get on your bad side."

"What? Alicia was afraid of me?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Now i'm not one for sappy speeches, but I do have a few things to say."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. Believe it or not, but at some points in the past, I wished I could be like you."

"Really?"

"Shh. No inturruptions. Anyway, I always thought you were very brave and courages.."

"But i'm not. It's all smoke and mirrors Espio. No one will ever truly understand my life."

"And that's because you don't allow anyone to do that. Why be so closed and uptight? Why not allow people to know the REAL Vector?"

"Ya know I could say the same for you. You're verrrrry uptight."

"I can't help it...Vector I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would it even cross your mind to join the bad side?"

Vector sighed and shifted his legs. "I...I don't know. Vera told me that her brother over heard you planning to kill me..."

"What?! And you believed her? Vector, I seek every oppurtunity to stop crime WITHOUT killing people. What makes you think that after a little fight I would want to take your life from you? I'd never stoop that low and ypu know it.!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry alright?"

"Alright."

"Espio?"

"Yes?"

"Who am I?"

"Only you can answer that question."

"Well..do you know who you are yet?"

"Not exactly. Only one's self can unlock their true destiny or personal legend. I think i'm getting close to mine." I looked up through the sealed maxi glass window up at the moon. "Any ideas?"

"Espio, haha, it's a moon. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it doesn't talk."

I ignored Vector and continued to look up directly at the moon. I closed my etrs and went back into meditation form. "Guide me.."

I opened my eyes and found myself floating above a lit city.

"Who are you Espio?"

I didn't even bother looking for where the voice came from. "I don't know exactly, but i'm going to find out."

"No matter the cost?"

"No matter."

"There will be a sacrafice of one's life."

"What?"

A ghostly blue light trail flowed through the hair and landed somewhere far off. "I'm guessing you want me to go there? But how do I remember the way?"

"Follow your heart Espio. Even you should have known that."

"But wait..who will be the sacrafice?"

"Good is not always good, and bad is not always bad. Good and bad, in so many ways, fuse together."

"That has nothing to do with anything!" I began to feel mtself lowering down. "Wait...wait...no!"

I gasped and opened my eyes to see the concrete walls of the basement. Vector leaned up to me with a look of concern on his face. "You okay? Kinda zoned out for a sec."

I shook my head. "We need to get out of here, and I know exactly where we need to go.

"What?! How?"

"Vector just trust me okay?"

Vector nodded. "So what's the plan?"

**Shadow's p.o.v**

The four of us wondered through town trying to think of a plan. I was getting a headache. Why couldn't I just go after Rose myself? I'm like a million man army in one body! "So..what about Espio and Vector?"

Alicia flittered up to me. "Well, knowing Espio, he can probably handle himself."

"Good, so we can go get Rose now?" Knuckles shook his head.

"Not really. We need the others."

"How the hell are we supposed to find them!"

Eveyone shrugged and continued walking. I sighed and lingered behind. I looked up at the full moon. I tilted my head. Something or someone is trying to tell me something, but what is it? A light blue trail flowed through everybody, but only I appeared to see it. Hmm..the blue flowed behind me and I decided to follow it. I felt tingly and warm inside for whatever reason.

"Yo, Shadow! Where ya goin?"

I ignored faker's call and began to skate after that trail. How couldd they not see it? Why me? I continued to go after it. "Moon, I hope you're the one guiding me."

**Blaze's p.o.v**

Everyone trudged behind me with droopy eyes. Who am I kidding, we were all about to drop. The street below me began to glow a bit. I looked up and saw the moon as the source of it. " What? What are you trying to say? Please tell me..give me a sign, a gust of wind, something! We're hopeless at the moment."

I felt strands of cool air run through my fur and face. Huh? It was tiny floating spheres of blue. They all formed togehter in a straight line. I looked back to the group who continued to trudge on. "They don't see...?" The tiny spheres danced around me and lifted me up just a tiny bit.

I began to follow them with my hand reached out a bit. "Guys! This way!" Kylaya ran up behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah where are we going Blaze?"

I looked at Savvy and Kylaya and smiled. "To our destiny."

**wow...even I don't look at the moon the same anymore and i'm the one who wrote this! :P plz review XD Sorry 4 any mistakes. I haven't said this in a while, but I own nothing =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**remember when I said there will be no more short chapters unless completely necessary? Well its necessary. My boyfriend's grandma passed away and i had to be there for him so sorry for the slow updates. I apologize in advance for mistakes.**

**Dreaming chapter 25**

**Espio's p.o.v**

"But how?"

"I don't know Vector, but it's worth a try."

"So let me get this straight. The moon, the big grey round thing in the sky, gave you a vision of where to go?"

"Something like that."

"Espio..I hate to say it, but you're goin nuts."

"Maybe I am, regardless we need to get out of here."

"It's unbreakable glass! You explect us to go right through it?"

"The impossible is always possible when you believe you can do it."

Vector sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Alright. We'll give it a try." I nodded in contempt and sat in my meditation position.

"Hey! I thought we were going to break-"

"Shhh."

I closed my eyes tighter and concentrated. In my head, I could see the moon shining radiantly in the sky. "Guide me..." The moon glowed a light blue. The blue swirled around me. I kept my eyes closed and remained calm. "The impossible is possible. I just know it is. Show me your ways. Show me I can do anything if I put my heart to it."

Everything was silent in my head. I could feel Vector's eyes on me. I opened my eyes. In one swift movement I sent a high kick to the window.

**Shadow's p.o.v**

Sonic ran a few inches behind me. "Shadow! Where are we going?"

"You don't see it?"

"See what?!"

I skated faster after that blue trail. This means something, I just know it does. And i'm determined to find out. I couldfeel myself getting close. The moin shined brighter than before. "Don't fail on me now."

**Cream's p.o.v**

We all tried desperatly to keep up with Blaze. Where was she leading us? Tails was just hovering above me. I looked at him, but he just shrugged. I guess we'll just have to rely on Blaze. Whatever this is all about, I hope it's relevant to saving Amy.

**Amy's p.o.v**

I layed my head on my hands, about to fall asleep. I felt a cool breeze surround me. For some reason, I couldn't open my eyes. I could see...blood. A hedgehog laying on the ground.. who is that? I peered closer in my mind. I can't seewho it is, but definitely a hedgehog. Could it be Sonic? Shadow? Me?

I finally opened my eyes. I looked up at the moon once more. "Something bad is gonna happen, but what is it? Tell me please. Will my friends get hurt trying to rescue me?" I felt nothing. The moon just sat there in the sky. I sighed and layed back down.

"Something's coming. Something...evil."

**Vector's p .o.v**

Do my eyes decieve me?! Espio just...just...broke through...what! Espio sat there and slowly stood up.

"The impossible is possible. I told you."

Words couldn't even come to my mouth. I just nodded in agreement. Espio hopped out the window and began to run. "Heyyy! Wait! Where ya goin?"

"To our destiny! Come on!"

I shook my head and ran after Espio. Alicia should be proud of what she has.

**sorry for mistakes. See ya soon. We're not quite at the end...we're getting there, but i'm sure some of ypu don't even want this story to end. Not to worry! There will be a sequel XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm thinkin you're gonna love this chapter XD or atleast i hope so! Sorry for any mistakes and i own nothing! Yes, my bf is doing better too XD **

**Dreaming chapter 26**

**Vera's p.o.v**

I walked down the street in anger. How could he just leave like that? He's my brother! What the hell! I kicked a rock and made it knock over a trash can.

"I'm almost there, I can feel it!"

My ears twitched at the voice. If i'm not mistaken, I think it was that red and black hedgehog. I hid behind the can while two hedgehogs, an echidna, and an angel/wolf ran by. I especially payed attention to the echidna. "He looks familiar..."

"Vera?"

I turned around to see Xander standing there. My eyes narrowed and I began to walk after Shadow and his posse.

"Wait! Vera!"

"What?!"

"This...this isn't right. Just...just let them go."

"What?! No way! We need the money!"

"Is money really worth all of them loosing their lives?"

"..."

"Exactly. Vera, we don't have to be on the bad side.."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, the money is worth them loosing their lives. We've been hopping from hotel, to park bench, to trees, to under highways, to train cars, and even in barns! I'm tired of it all! I need that money! I need to know that we don't have to sleep on the streets ever again!"

Xander ran up and shook me violently. "Are you listening to yourself? They haven't even done anything! Boss hasn't even given us a solid reason why he wants them dead! We could start a new life! Find a job! Get an apartment! You have to take baby steps in life ya know! Then on to the bigger responsibilities!"

"I KNOW ABOUT RESPONSIBILITIES OKAY? WE WERE FORCED TO BECOME MATURE AFTER OUR SORRY ASS EXCUSE OF A FATHER PUT US OUT ON THE STREET AT THE AGE OF SEVEN! I'M GLAD HE'S DEAD! HE DESERVED IT! I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM MYSELF IF I HAD THE CHANCE-"

Xander slapped me to the ground and breathed heavily. "You wouldn't have been born if it wasn't for him! I know he treated us bad...I understand that, but you never, and I mean NEVER wish death upon your parents. Never! It just isn't right..."

"Why?"

"..."

"Why the sudden change of heart? You use to be just as heartless as me..now you're talking about sparing them! Do you know how much money boss offered us!"

"Vera! They're nothing but green rectangles with dead presidents and a water mark on them! What's the big deal?!"

"Fuck off! I don't need you anymore! I can work alone! I'll take them all down single handedly!"

Xander just stared at me with sorrow. He shook his head. "Just drop it Vera...please."

"What happened to you! Where is my big brother? The REAL one?!

Xander shuffled his feet and looked up at the moon. I looked up aswell. I laughed a bit. "Oh..please don't tell me you let an inanimate object alter your decisions..."

"I felt something..."

I stood up and dusted myself off. I turned around and began to walk away. "He was going to kill us ya know."

"Who?"

"Boss. I over heard him, but I talked some since into him. He was planning on tossing us, Snick, and Knife to the side. In other words, killing us. He said he'd leave you and me out of it. Pssh. You don't think I can tell when someones lying to me? I still don't trust him. So after we turn in those brats, i'm getting the money and bailing out of there."

"Wait, wait, wait...he was planning on killing us? And you STILL continued working for him?"

"I need that money Xander..."

"Oh yeah? Tell me this. What are you gonna do if you turn them all in and he shoots you right then and there? What are you gonna do? What do you want me to do? Money is worthless to the dead. You still gonna want it then?"

"...but...we're supposed to have eachothers back..."

"I CAN'T SAVE YOU FROM A BULLET IF I'M NOT THERE!"

"WHAT?! You should be there!"

"No, I told you, i'm not doing this anymore. I'm sorry for running off, but I want no part of this. I suggest you warn Snick and Knife about boss's plans aswell."

"Hell no. That cat deserves to die, and I have no use for the hedgehog."

"You aren't Vera."

"What?"

"You aren't the same sister I grew up with. The REAL Vera would have been smart enough to back out of something that could cost her her very life. The REAL Vera would go to the length of warning other people, despite her not liking them, that their lives are at stake. The REAL Vera wouldn't continue to try and fight a war that she knows she can't win. And most of all, the REAL Vera...wouldn't drag her past everywhere she goes. The REAL Vera would have moved

on. So let me ask you this, will the REAL Vera stand up? Or will she die in the flames she created?"

Xander began to walk away from me without another word said. I looked at the direction he was walking, and back at the direction Shadow had went. I sighed and rubbed my head. I looked up at the glowing moon. "Who am I...I need to know..." A warm feeling made its way through my body.

I dropped to my hands and knees and closed my eyes. "What do I do..."

I opened my eyes all of a sudden. "XANDER!"

Xander stopped walking and looked back at me. I ran up to him. "We have to follow them."

"Did you not hear a single word that just came out of my mouth?"

"Yes! I did! And I came to this conclusion, why die in the flames I created, when I can put them out?"

"Huh?"

"Just come on!" I grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him along with me. I looked up at the moon one last time. "Thank you."

**Alicia's p.o.v**

I breathed heavily as I tried keeping up with the three boys. We FINALLY stopped. I fell to my knees. "Thank god.."

Knuckles looked around. "A park? That's where you led us?! A PARK!"

Shadow ignored Knuckle's rants and stared up at the moon. I fluttered up to him. "Watcha doin..?"

"Waiting."

"For...?"

My ears twitched as I heard a russle in the bushes.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Espio."

"Get your foot out of my face!"

"Sorry!"

"WHAT IS THAT TOUCHING MY BUTT?!"

"Oops."

I gasped and flew over to the bushes. I parted them to see Vector and Espio tangled up. "ESPIO!" I tackled my boyfriend and gave him abunch of tiny kisses. Vector stuck out his tounge and gagged. I laughed a bit and rolled around with Espio. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"And i'm glad you're okay too."

Shadow walked over along with Knuckles and Sonic. Sonic and Espio made quick eye contact then looked away. I whispered into Espio's ear. "It's okay, he had a change of heart." Espio nodded and helped me stand up with him. Shadow said nothing. He just pointed at the moon. Espio nodded in agreement.

I wonder what that was all about? No matter. I heard more foot steps coming from behind. I gasped at what I saw.

**sorry for mistakes. I might finish this story today! I hope you're enjoying it XD I think we all know who it is that Alicia saw! Hehe. Just a random fact if the day: I love gummy worms XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**hello XD Oh i forgot to mention i'm out of school today that's why i'm updating so quickly :P Also i like using yalls characters. I know i can use them in the sequel, but can i use them in my other story 'Naughty or Nice'? Pwease? Leave your answer in your review. Onward we shall go XD**

**Dreaming chapter 27**

**Blaze's p.o.v**

I led the group to our destination. We shuffled through some bushes with little difficulty. I heard a gasp. I looked up and saw Alicia with everyone else standing there. I smiled a little akwardly. "Oh...hello."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE ENTIRE SONIC TEAM! OH MY GOD! SAVVY, TELL ME I'M NOT DREAMING!"

"You're dreaming."

Stella glared at Savvy. I rolled my eyes and looked at everyone else. "If you're here because of the moon don't say one word." Everyone remained silent. "Alright. Well then. I think we're all here for a reason. And that reason is NOT to argue."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Cream raised her hand. "Uh...yes?"

"Where's Charmy?"

Everyone looked around. No one saw the bee anywhere. Cream raised her hand again. "Yes Cream?"

"And wheres Silver?"

"I'm up here."

Everyone looked up and saw Silver levitating there. I frowned at my friend. "How long have you been here?"

"Dunno. Just saw yall running around and boom! Yall met here. How ironic. I also couldn't help over hearing that the moon caused all this? Hm. I believe that." Silver lowered himself down. "And now that we're all here, any ideas of how to save Amy?"

We all continued to stare at Silver. "What?!"

"Sorry, we're just still a bit weirded out that you were here the entire time."

"Ah, I see."

I rubbed my hands together. "Well. Now all we have missing is Charmy. Um...who wants to go look for him?" Everyone either looked down, or coughed akwardly. I rolled my eyes. "He's as much apart of this as you all are." Alicia flew up.

"I'll go."

I nodded. "Thankyou. Cream, will you go too?"

"Sure."

Alicia and Cream flew off to find Charmy. I hope he was okay. He took that whole argument the hardest.

**Charmy's p.o.v**

I flew around the city alone. Vector...Espio. What will I do without them? A few tears made their way down my cheeks. I stopped by a dark alley. I made my way imbetween two trash cans. "Minus well sleep here. I can relate to you trash cans. Your contents is used, then thrown away...never to be thought of again. Just...just like me."

I curled up and began to close my eyes. A light blue glow filled the alley. I sat up to find the source of it. I looked up at the glowing moon. It just..sat there. Glowing radiantly in the sky. "Well..did you need something Mr. Moon?"

I watched as the moon glowed a little brighter. It's trying to say something..I just know it... A few swirls of pale blue flew down into the alley. My eyes became mesmerized by the dancing ribbons. My wings picked me up and flew me after the trail. Where ever I was going, i'm sure it's important to my life.

**Cream's p.o.v**

I followed Alicia through the town looking for Charmy.

"I'm glad the moon brought us all together."

Alicia nodded in agreement. "Maybe that was its message."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...maybe it brought you all there so you can all realise that yall were always meant to work together. That is the only logical explanation anyway."

"Wow. You're smart..."

"I try."

I laughed a bit along with Alicia. "Charmmmmy?!"

Alicia turned a corner. "Hey..."

"What?"

"Is that him over there?"

I looked ahead to see Charmy flying through the air with his hands reached out. His eyes were wide open. What was he looking at?

"Charmy!"

Charmy continued to chase after...thin air? Alicia and I flew up to him. "Charmy...?" Charmy flew around us. What was up with him? I flew infront of him and waved my hand in his face. "Hello..?"

Charmy continued to fly around chasing after whatever he was chasing after. Alicia flew up next to me. We both looked at eachother and shrugged. "Allow me."

Alicia flew up and cupped her hands over her mouth. I covered my ears, already knowing what was about to happen.

"CHARMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!"

Charmy snapped out of his trance and lost his blance in flight. He went tumbling to the ground. I ran over to help him up. "Charmy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Charmy nodded. He looked up at the moon. "I was sorta in the middle of something. So what's up? How's everyone else doing?" How are they doing in life?"

"Huh?"

"After that argument, one would assume that everyone went their seperate ways.."

"Oh well yeah, but Blaze..sorta got some of us back. We all just..met at the park."

"Really? Small world."

"Tell me about it. Me and Alicia were sent to find you."

"Why?"

"To save Amy."

"Oh..wait. Is Vector and Espio there?"

"Ofcourse."

Charmy hovered above me in the air. "Sorry, but i'm not going."

**Knuckle's p.o.v**

Everyone chatted or sat down while we waited for Alicia and Cream to return with Charmy. I saw Rouge sitting alone under the shade of a tree. Sonic looked that way too. "Well..go het her knucklehead."

I nodded and slowly made my way over. Rouge's ear twitched a bit as I sat next to her.

"How ya doin bat girl?"

"Oh...you actually care? I didn't know that." Rouge crossed her arms and layed her head back against the tree. I breathed in slowly.

"I've always cared."

Rouge remained silent for about two minutes. "Useless."

"Huh?"

"That's how i'm doing..well..that's how I feel. I feel useless."

"How so?"

"I got attacked by this cat. Twice. And both times, someone had to rescue me. Since when do I need help.."

"Everyone needs help. Like when I helped you get out of the jewelry store. Even Sonic needs help, and he's a world wide known hero. Rouge, needing help doesn't mean you're useless or weak. It means you're getting stronger in so many ways."

"How is that making me stronger?! I looked like a complete fool Knuckles. Rouge the bat, needing someone else to fight her battles. Some strong person I am..."

"See, now you're being weak."

"Gee thanks.."

"I'm not saying that to be mean. I'm being honest with you. A strong person should have no fear of asking for help. Even though you didn't ask for help, you still recieved it. But if you keep being a baby about it, that shows that you just have too much pride, which also makes you look arrogant. In the aspect of you thinking you're above everyone else, not needing anyone to lift a finger just to help you out."

"But...that's not true."

"Then stop making it seem true. So what, you lost. Yes, Rouge the bat LOST a fight.. Big deal! You gonna let that stop you? You gonna let that shut your life down?"

"No..."

"Then suck it up and keep moving. Cause when others see you giving up, it influences them to give up too. Then no one wins. Do you think that cat is still dwelling on the fact that she beat you? No! So just let it go alright? Amy needs you too ya know?"

Rouge began to chuckle a bit.

"What?"

"You actually made sense."

I laughed a bit aswell. My hand made its way ontop of hers. She stared into my eyes. "Rouge.."

"No."

"What?"

"It'll never work. A romantic relationship. I'm sorry." Rougle flew up and dissapeared into the branches of the tree. I sighed and looked up at the moon. "Guess i'm alone on this one..."

**Charmy's p.o.v**

Cream gasped in shock.

"What do you mean you aren't going?"

"I don't want anything to do with them. Vector hurt me, and i'll never forgive him for that. Espio..he ran out on me. I can't believe he'd do something like that.." Tears began to form at the edge of my eyes. Alicia flew up next to me and rubbed my back.

"Charmy..please. We need you. If you won't go because of them, alteast come for Amy's sake?"

I lowered myself to the ground and sighed. "The moon led me out so you guys could find me..so i'm guessing I really need to go with you guys. Fine, but i'm not saying a word to Espio, or Vector."

Cream and Alicia nodded quickly. "Great! Let's go!"

Both girls pulled me along with them. I shut my eyes at their strong pull. "I'm never under estimating a girl's strength again..."

**lol poor charmy. Sorry for ANY mistakes. Don't forgett to tell mw if I can use you guys OC's in Naugjty or Nice. That stoey will be a long one. I'm so excited for the sequel to this too! Woo hoo! Gummy worm party! XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**if you chose to let me use your oc, they don't have to be bad, but if you happen to have a bad one, i'll be glad to use them XD Heres chappie 28! This story is winding down people. *tear* Stories grow up so fast don't you agree?**

**Dreaming chapter 28**

**Knuckles p.o.v**

I sat a good distance away from the group. How could she..reject me? She says it wouldn't work out, but I could have made it work! I love her..I never got to tell her...

"Tsk tsk. You got it bad don't you?"

I looked up and saw a hedgehog along with a wolf/bat hybrid. "Who are you...?"

"Savvy. And this is my friend Stella."

Stella and Savvy sat on either side of me.

"We couldn't help seeing you stomp over here all mad. What's the problem?"

"There is no problem."

"Oh but there is. You just need to be honest with yourself. How do you feel?"

I looked at Savvy, who smirked a bit. "Girls..."

**Knife's p.o.v**

I sat under a tree, examining the stars. I couldn't wait to get thisstupid job over with. I had other things I needed to take care of. I looked up at the moon. Hmm. I peered closer. "Could've sworn I saw something..." A shot of blue ran across the sky. A shooting star? It landed somewhere not too far off.

I stood up, dusted myself off, and decided to follow. Snick slept in a tree above me. "Snickerdoodle?"

"Huh?"

"I'll be back."

"Where ya goin?"

"I don't know exactly, but I feel like it's important."

"Oooookay?"

"I'll be back."

Snick dropped down behind ne. '' I'm going too."

**Kylaya's p.o.v**

I turned around just a bit. Oh wow..he was so dreamy...

"Why are you staring at sonic ms.?"

I looked down at a two tailed kitsune. "Who me? I'm not staring at anyone! I don't know what you're talking about! Who told you I like Sonic?! I'll kill them with my own bare hands! Not...not that I even like Sonic! Who said anything about having a crush on Sonic? Not me! Heh...heh..."

"And THAT just made it more obvious..."

**Knuckle's p.o.v**

I finished up my 'love story' and Savvy and Stella began to laugh. "What's funny?"

Stelka patted my back. "Cut her off in the middle of her sentence and kiss her."

"That's it?"

"Yep. She's just afraid of going pass the friend zone."

"Oh.."

"Hey Knuckles?"

"Yes?"

Stella pulled out a pen. "Will you sign my wing?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and signed Stella's wing. "There."

Stella looked at her wing then fainted. Savvy put on a glum face and dragged her away. My mouth stayed agape as Stella was dragged off. I chuckled and shook my head. A few russles were heard in the bushes. Everyone turned to see who it was.

A few gasped as two hedgehogs came through. Espio and Vector got in fighting positions.

"How dare you come here."

The hedehog with purple streaks loeeeed herself to the ground. "We aren't here to-"

BASH!

Shadow's fist met her cheek. "You helped kidnap Rose! Where is she? If you hurt her..."

The hedgehog waved her hands infront of her. "I...didn't hurt her..."

BASH!

Shadow held her up by her collar. "Where is she?!"

Sonic and I jumped up to hold shadow down. The second hedgehog picked the other up. What was going on here? More shuffling was heard, and in came another hedgehog and a white cat. The tension in the air rose. No one moved. Alicia, Charmy, and Cream came in about a minute later.

"Why is everyone- hey! Those are the two that attacked my boyfriend and Vector!"

Blaze lit her hands up. "Snick..."

I could see Rouge cower down a bit up in her tree. She looked at me. This must be the cat dhe was talking about..

Alicia balled up her fist at the two hedgehogs. I began to sweat a bit. I could feel a fight coming on. A bad one.

**ding ding! Round one! Hehe. Anyway, sorry 4 mistakes XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow i gotta tell ya..this story came a long way :P its 29 years old since this is chappie 29 lol. I just had a sugar rush last night. I ate 6 strawberry cupcakes, 2 lolli pops, and 2 cokkies n cream hershey bars AND GUMMY WORMS! That was the best part. Lol. I'm calm now.**

**Dreaming chapter 29**

**No p.o.v**

No one moved a muscle, no one spoke. All you could hear was Shadow's heavy breathing. Snick laughed a bit. "Dunno why you led me here Knife, but if they want a fight, i'll gladly give em one."

Blaze huffed. Xavier tried to hold Kylaya back. "Is that a challenge pussy cat?"

Snick growled at the nick name.

Espio held his head dosn in thought. Alicia looked at him in concern. "You alright?" Espio closed his eyes, obviously thinking of something.

_**flashback (Espio's p.o v)**_

_**"Who are you Espio?"I**_

_**I didn't even bother looking for where the voice came from. "I don't know exactly, but i'm going to find out."**_

_**"No matter the cost?"**_

_**"No matter."**_

_**"There will be a sacrafice of one's life."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**A ghostly blue light trail flowed through the air and landed somewhere far off. **_

_**"I'm guessing you want me to go there? But how do I remember the way?"**_

_**"Follow your heart Espio. Even you should have known that."**_

_**"But wait..who will be the sacrafice?"**_

_**"Good is not always good, and bad is not always bad. Good and bad, in so many ways, fuse together."**_

_**"That has nothing to do with anything!" **_

_**I began to feel myself lowering down. "Wait...wait...no!"**_

_**End of flashback**_

**No p.o.v**

Espio opened his eyes and muttered, "We have to work together..."

Sonic then busted out laughing. "Didn't know you were one for joking Espio! I mean seriously! Work with them? Good one!"

Everyone looked at eachother akwardly. Vera coughed up some blood. "Did the moon tell you that?" Everyone went silent after she said that. Vera struggled to stand up. "Did it?"

Espio looked Vera up and down. "Yes."

Sonic waved his hands. "Woah woah. Let me get this straight. The moon, the big round thing in the sky, told you that we, the heroes, have to work with them, the bad guys? Unbelievable!"

Espio nodded his head. Sonic just continued to laugh. "I'm serious Sonic! Why do you think we all came here?"

"Espio, you can't tell me you actually trust them! They'd stab us in the back as soon as we'd turn around! Literally!"

"I don't know why, but-"

Snick laughed a bit. "No no. You see, our job is to capture you, not to go around holding hands singing 'la la la' all day. Knife remained silent. "Against what? What would we be fighting against?"

Vera wiped some blood from her face. "Boss. He was planning on..n-nevermind." Xander layed a hand on her back, encouraging her to finish her sentence. "He was going to kill us after he killed them." Snick swiped her bang back a little.

"I can't say I believe you. "

"I'm not lying. I heard him myself!"

"You're just trying to run off with the money aren't you? You little theiving bitch!"

"No i'm not! I heard him, and told him to leave me and my brother out of it."

"Oh so you weren't gonna atleast tell Knife that his life was at stake?!"

"Thought you didn't believe!"

Snick jumped on Vera and the two began a bloody fight. Tails whispered something into Sonic's ear. Sonic nodded. He sped up and sent his fist into Knife's mouth. "That's for putting my little buddy in the hospital!" Knife spat out some blood. "You just made one of the biggest mistakes of your life boy."

Knife tackled Sonic into a fight. Blaze looked from left to right in panic. Vector began to start a fight with Xander. Xander tried his best to prevent it. "Wait, wait! I changed! I'm not-"

BASH!

Xander grew angry after Vector punched his cheek. Xander sent a line of fire at Vector and their fight began. Cream and Alicia flew up above trying to stay away from the blood. Snick broke free from Vera and made her way to Rouge, who was still up in the tree.

"Awwww. Little batty afraid of getting her ass wooped again? Heh. Too bad." Snick jumped up and dragged Rouge down. Rouge screamed for help. She scooched back against the tree in fear. "Please don't.."

"Please doesn't work with me bitch." Snick sent her claws into Rouge's right cheek. Knuckles watched from a distance, growing hot with anger. He ran over, sending a screw kick to Snick's head.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING CLAWS OFF OF MY GIRL!"

Rouge's eyes widened. No one saw knuckles THIS mad before... "Are you okay Rouge?"

"Knuckles, watch out!"

Snick swung an old tree branch at the back of Knuckles head. Knuckles' eyes drooped and he passed out on the ground.

"KNUCKLES?!"

Rouge flapped herself up, despite the pain in her wings. "You're going down."

Snick smirked. "Bring it on."

**tsk tsk. Never mess with a girl's man! I know i'd get that way too XD. Sorry for mistakes, i'll go back and fix them later. Off to school! Bye! =D**


	30. Chapter 30

**This will be short cuz i'm still dealing with that guy. Oh and im writing a new story but i can't take rooo many OC's. Plz read. Its another shadamy called 'Dry your tears' that will be realllly long. **

**Dreaning chapter 30**

**Rouge's p.o.v**

"Oh...no...you...didn't."

Everyone stopped fighting around me and looked on. Snick smiled, showing her small fangs at me."Well..I think I just did."

Knuckles groaned on the ground. I looked at him with sorrow for a second and balled up my fist. "Snick, what exactly is wrong with you?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"That would be-"

I fell to the ground as Snick sent a screw kick to my cheek. I held my throbbing face and growled at her. Snick pushed her shoe in my chest, holding me down. I moaned in agony. I could hear a few gasp from the others.

"Rouge, Rouge, Rouge. Don't you ever learn? What part of you can't beat me don't you understand? Maybe the 'you can't' part? Because you seem to try a little too hard. Ha, you know what you are?

I stayed silent, trying hard to cope with the pain. Snick pushed her shoe in deeper. "Answer me when i'm talking to you!"

"N-No...I don't know what I am."

"Eeeexactly. No one knows who you are except me. Would you care to know what you are?"

"..."

Snick sent her shoe into my mouth. I coughed up some blood and stopped struggling. "Yes.."

"Pathetic. That's what you are. You're pathetic little Rouge who has to have her wittle baby waby friends to come to her wittle rescue. Aww..who's a pathetic baby? You are! Yes you are, yes you are wittle baby Rougey."

I dug my nails into the ground. How dare she baby talk me...that was such an insult. Tears found their way to the brim of my eyes as everyone looked on in shock; too stunned to even move or help me. I thought hard about what Knuckles just got done telling me. I could see the moon behind Snick. I stared at it for a few seconds.

"

They said you could work miracles...well..work one for me."

Snick looked down at me like I was an complete idiot. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Taking my moment with her off guard, I rolled over, making her loose her balance. I sent my fist into her face and held her up by my two hands.

"No. Let ME tell YOU what YOU are!"

I threw Snick to the ground and held her down. "You're the pathetic one! YOU have no life! All you do is try to make people suffer! What could have possibly happened to make you be this way?! Why...why...WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH?! YOU HURT KNUCKLES! I...I LOVE HIM!"

"Y-you...do?"

I got off of Snick and looked back at Knuckles who was now standing on his feet. "I...I..."

"Rouge...I love you too."

"Awww come on! No time for the dumb sappy stuff!"

I turned around and Slapped Snick. "Shut up while grown folks are talking!"

Snick gasped and backed up next to the red and orange hedgehog. Blaze stepped into the middle of everyone. She gave a slight smile to me and Knuckles, then cleared her throat.

"Espio was right. Maybe we do have to work together. Why not? Whoever you work for was obviously going to kill you anyway, so why not?"

Snick unsheathed her claws. "Because we'd never work with people like you!"

"I would.."

Everyone looked to an exhausted looking Vera. "I'll do it. I feel like i'm close to my true destiny of life, and if this is the only way to reach that destiny..." Vera walked up next to Blaze. "Then so be it."

Blaze looked at the other three. "Well?"

Xander walked up next to his sister. "I'm never leaving her side."

Snick huffed and crossed her arms. "There nothing but a bunch of punks. Giving in to a little sappy speech? Oh please! Come on Knife, let's go."

Knife walked up beside Blaze. Snick turned around and looked at them. "So this is how it is? This is how it was all this time? Never giving a shit about me?"

I stepped away from Knuckles and looked Snick in the eye. "Snick..he was gonna kill you anyway. Why still work for him?"

"I don't believe you! Any of you! You're turning against me aren't you? Fine then. I'm going away for good."

Knife jogged up to Snick. "Snick..please."

Snick scraped her claws aross Knife's cheek with a fierce growl. Tears filled up her eyes. "And to think you loved me..." Snick ran and dissapeared into the shadows. I looked down at my the grass. I actually felt sorry for her.

Blaze sighed and rested her hand on Knife's shoulder. "We're gonna get through this. Together.

**sorry for any mistakes. A few more chapters and this story will end. Don't cry! There will be a sequel XD **


	31. Chapter 31

**Just trying to bring this story to an end. I really do apologize for the lack of shadamy. Its coming people, it's coming. Oh, and check out my new shadamy if you already haven't XD**

**Dreaming chapter 31**

**Amy's p.o.v**

The sun began to slowly rise. Rays of sunshine danced through the poor roof. I sighed. Last night,.I had this amazing feeling, but it was also bad at the same time. What could it have been? Could it mean danger? Or life or death? I don't exactly like the feeling of having to wait and find out. Didn't I already have enough anxiety and stress?

And then there was Shadow. Wow..my heart melts just thinking about him..hm. I wonder if he'll ever return my feelings. Maybe he already dies? Nah, stay out of la la land Amy.

You know what ...I miss the moon. It was sorta my only friend. Not only did it help me choose Shadow, it lit that flame of hope back up within me.

"I know for a fact my friends are coming. Cause we're a team, and no one, not anyone, gets left behind or tossed aside."

"And exactly how sure are you?"

I looked up to see a hedgehog standing in a dark corner. I couldn't really make out his face. "You must be the reason all of this is happening! Tell me, what did I ever do to you,"

"You have done nothing, it's what the others have done."

"And let me guess, i'm the bait?"

"Correct."

"Yeah well don't get your hopes up because when Shadow finds out where I am, he's gonna kick yout ass! And you better pray to god that he doesn't end your life!"

"Hm. Silly child. I have four of the best mobians working for me. Your little friends have no remote chance of beating them. They are and always will be loyal to me."

**No p.o.v**

"Hah. I can't wait to kick boss's ass!" Xander shuffled on his feet, ready for action.

Sonic patted his back. "I like this guy!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I want to save Amy, now lets go!"

Sonic waved his finger. "Don't you know better than rushing into these things."

"I will bend your finger back in three point five seconds..."

Sonic quickly pulled his finger back. Stella ran around Savvy in excitement. "Can you believe we're gonna fight side by side with the Sonic team?! Oh my gosh!"

"Ehhhh...whatever."

Stella flapped up to Xavier. "What about you?! Excited?"

"YEAH!"

"Really?!"

"No."

Savvy busted out laughing at Stella's hurt face.

**Amy's p.o.v**

I crossed my arms as he continued.

"Not only are they loyal, but they will take all your friends to hell and back."

"Oooh, i'm so scared."

The hedgehog stepped out into the light.

"MEPHILIS?!"

**No p.o.v**

"Alright. So..we do have an exact location of where to go right?"

Everyone sat on the grass, except Shadow and Blaze, listening to Blaze.

Knife nodded. "Yep. We worked for him after all. I know where that pink girl is too."

Shadow balled up his fist. "Did anyone hurt her?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll be alright."

**Mephilis p.o.v**

I held Amy up by her neck and threw her against the stone wall. "Who are you to challenge me?"

"Stay away from me!"

I rammed my fist into her skull. "Shut the hell up!"

Amy cried out in pain and I snickered. "Wanna play a game?"

"Ughhh..."

"Lets see how much pain you can take before you go "pop".

"SHADOW HELP ME!"

**Shadow's p.o v**

My ear twitched the slightest bit. Hm. Must be a fky or something. I listened intently as Knife gave the coordinates to where Rose was. I could zoom off now, but even I know that wouldn't be the brightest choice. Blaze began to the discusd the plan with the others. I could see the sun rising beginning to rise a little bit.

The mixture of colors were a good sight to see, but..never as beautiful as my delicate Rose. I was going to save her, pound who ever was behind this and...and then what? Tell Rose my feelings? Continue on in life as if nothing ever happened? Should I reveal my love to her? But what if she rejects them?

"Just tell her shadow, geesh."

I turned back and saw Alicia flugtering there. "Sonic told me all about your tiny dilemma."

"Oh yeah? Why can't it be big?"

"Because it's not. It's tiny because all you have to do is simply tell her. Are you going to?"

"Will you do it for me?"

"No. Hehe. Yiu have to do these things yourself. Why do you think me and Espio are together?"

"Was he nervous?"

"Well yeah, who wouldn't be? But you know what? I'm glad he was nervous."

"And why is that?"

"Well..if you aren't nervous, I truly believe that the person isn't truly in love. If you're so straight foward, then you most likely don't even know the words coming out of your mouth."

"I see where you're getting at."

"But you obviously are nervous, so i'm sure that you're sure about this. Go for it Shadow. She needs you more than ever."

"Thank you Alicia."

"Ultimate life forms say 'thank you'?

"Yeah...forget about that."

"Oh..okay."

Alicia flew back over to Espio. I looked back at the horizon. "I'm going to tell her, and no matter her response, I will make sure she knows that she will always be loved. Always and forever."

**sorry it's short! I just might finish this on monday! I promised myself I wouldn't cry! Omg! Hehe.**


	32. Chapter 32

**im not gonna go over the plan Blaze discussed! Your just gonna see it fall perfectly into place! Omg! This story is almost done! *pulls out tissues* okay. Here we go. OH AND YOU GUYS/GIRLS ARE GONNA LOOOVVVEEE THE ENDING! YAY!**

**Dreaming chapter 32**

**Shadow's p.o.v**

Blaze and I never talked much, so I had no idea of her good abilities to come up with plans so quick. Well I particularly liked this one for sure. Would it work? I hope so. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw the hedgehog known as 'Knife' standing there.

"What?"

"I need your help."

"...with?"

"I want to hunt down the person who killed my family. You seem strong and stubborn, not to mention fierce, so I figured-

"You figured i'd just skip up and help you."

"Come on. You should know how this feels right? After loosing Maria and that professor?"

"How the hell do you know about Maria?!"

"Boss did his research."

"Okay first of all, who is your boss?"

"Mephilis."

"WHAT?!"

**Amy's p.o.v**

"SHADOW HELP ME!"

"SHADOW ISN'T HERE!"

Mephilis held me in a choke hold. I gasped for breath as I felt my eyes going numb. Slowly, they closed and I felt myself falling...falling to no where. I grunted as I hit a foggy ground.

"Amy! Hey, Amy! Over here!"

I looked around me. It seemed as if I was in a dark, dense forestry area. "Where are you?! Who are you...?"

"Hahaha! Over here silly! Follow me! Come on silly! Follow!"

I saw a few branches and leaves shake. I followed where ever this mysterious wind was taking me. "Slow down! Where'd ya go?!"

"Over here! Hurry!"

I followed the breeze. I tried picking up my pace, but couldn't for some reason. "I'm-I'm coming! Wait a second!"

"Haha. Hurry up slow poke!"

**Shadow's p.o.v**

"If I had known this from the start, I would have been saved Rose! Where is he? Where is Rose?!

"You don't understand! He's stronger than ever!"

"If he's hurting her right now, I swear..no I PROMISE I will-"

"Will you just calm down! We're gonna get her back okay?! Now are you gonna help me track this wolf or not?!"

"I'll think about it. Now can we get going?!"

"There's more I have to tell you."

"What...?"

**Amy's p.o.v**

I tried not to trip over my feet as I continued to run after the wind, or breeze, or ghost...whatever it was!

"Can't you go any faster?! I'm getting boreeeeed!"

"I'm coming, i'm coming! Geesh!"

A few vines rushed out over me and tripped me. "Ow!"

"Yay! You finally made it!"

I looked at the beautiful scenery around me. The trees glowed a light mist, a pond was centered in the middle with the reflection of the moon waving in it. All was peaceful, all was quiet. I spoke softly, "So..what did you want? Where am I? Why am I here?! Do I get to go back? Do you know where my friends are?!"

"Is this really what I turn out to be like?"

"Huh...?"

"What? Don't recognize youself?"

My eyes widened at the next thing I saw. "No way..."

**Shadow's p.o.v**

"Mephilis..he has plans for Amy in particular..."

"What does he plan to do with her?!"

Knife held his head down a bit. "Too much. No word can explain it, but I could always show you.."

"Then lead the way!"

Knife told the others we'd meet them at our destination, and we left the park. What ever he was about to show me, it had better not be bad. Cause if Mephilis even THINKS about touching Amy...hm. Well let's not say that infront of the audience. I smirked a bit, and followed Knife.

**sorry it's short! Don't worry! More chappies on the way! I'll go back and fix mistakes in a litlle bit!**


	33. Chapter 33

**almost done! Maybeeee...4-5 more chapters? Dunno. But almost done! (I'll fix any mistakes don't worry)**

**Dreaming chapter 33**

**No p.o v**

Amy looked ariund once again, startled. "What's going on here?"

"I've never done this actually, but I figured now would be a good time if ever! Wow...I look amazing! I must have chicks hating, and boys beggin!"

"What?!"

In the center of the pond, a pink mist slowly formed into a smaller looking version of Amy. Amy gasped and scooched back a bit. "Who...who are you?!"

"I'm you dumb nut! Haha."

"But...i'm not...six anymore!"

"Well in the past you are. Remember me? The energetic, adventurous, risk taking, side of you? Now look at ya! Lettin people choke ya and stuff! What's gotten into you...or..me."

"Where am I?!"

"Classified information! Now listen up! You gotta take action, or you'll never-"

"I don't remember doing this when I was six!"

"Pipe down! Now as I was saying-"

"Am I dead ot something?!"

"You're about to be if you don't shut the hell up and listen!"

Amy gasped at her youmger self. "I know I wasn't that bad..."

"Are you gonna listen or what?"

"Sure..I guess."

The younger Amy stood up and reached out to Amy. "Come on."

Any reluctantly reached out and was instantly pulled into the pond. Everything around her began to glow all of a sudden. Amy, for some reason, couldn't speak. All she did was observe the new beautiful scenery around her. The younger version skipped infront of her.

"Ya can't talk yet! Just listen okay?"

Amy nodded and kept still.

"You see this beautiful place? This is where your figments of imagination and dreams start. You see? Look around! Do you seriously want this place to go to waste? I'm here to remind you of the Amy Rose you use to be. The Amy Rose you should be. What happened?"

Amy looked down and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey...you remember all you've been through with Sonic and your buddies? What happened to that Amy Rose? Now you're nothing but your average damsel in distress that you typically see in fairy tales. Is that what you wanted? To give up everything you have, and would have had?"

Amy shook her head.

"Then why, why, why are you giving up so easily. You remeber this thing?" The younger Amy pulled out the world wide known piko piko hammer. "You are no longer in control of this." The younger Amy tossed the hammer aside and slapped Amy across the cheek.

"Grow some balls and get your ass out there and fight!"

Amy gasped at her younger self. Was she seriously like this as a young child? Finally, she was able to speak again. "Watch your mouth!"

The younger Amy stuck out her tounge. "Make me! Now i'm not finished, so shut up! So...who is this black and red hedgehog?"

"Shadow?"

"Yeah! That hunk of a hedgie! What about him? You gonna give him up too?"

"No! Never!"

"Then once again, what are you doing with yourself? Why do you think i'm here?"

"To irritate me..."

"No! To guide you! You listened to the moon last night didn't you?"

"Uh huh."

"What did it tell you?"

"That my friends were coming, and it also helped me choose Shadow over Sonic."

"You didn't listen did you?"

"What?"

"That wasn't all the moon was getting at. You can't just rely on your friends to save you. If that was and is the case, then you bring nothing but shame to the Sonic team."

"But-"

"No buts! Here look at this way, what are dreams?"

"What does that have to do with any-"

"Just answer the question."

"Dreams. A figment of everyone's imaginations?"

"No."

"Images running through the brain?"

"Nope."

"A symbol?"

"Nada."

"An omen?"

"Nu uh."

"I don't know..."

"Life."

"Huh?"

"When you really take time to think about it, dreams are an imitation of life. Only difference is that it's a whole other world."

"Okay?"

"Yep."

"So i'm guessing i'm dreaming...?"

"Yes and no. You're sorta really here, you sorta aren't. As a matter of fact, you really aren't who you think you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Your whole life is a dream Amy. Nothing but a dream. When are you gonna wake up?"

"I...I don't know how."

"Overcome your nightmares."

"I don't have any..."

"Yeah, you do. For example, if Shadoe does come, what're you gonna do? Cone straight out and tell him your feelings?"

"Nooo..."

"And why not?"

"No reason."

"Fear of rejection right? Let's classify nightmares. Nightmares, just like dreams, are our lives too. All the fear, anxiety, and tears we waste are likened to nightmares, but you know what? Nightmares don't last. They never do. They'll always be in your memory, but they'll never continue to drag you down unless YOU allow them to. You know what you're experiencing right now? A nightmare. And its been going on for years now. And it will go on for years to come."

"Well..how do I wake up?"

"It's not waking up that rids a nightmare. It's you. You lost all confidence in yourself. You have no protection from these nightmares, amd the longer you have no protection, the more those nightmares will drag you down until 'Amy Rose' no longer exist."

"Inanimate objects can't make me disappear. That's impossible.."

"Is it?"

"Maybe...I don't know yet."

"And you're not going to WANT to know, but you will if you don't rise up to your challenge."

"But...I can't..."

"And just why not?"

"I'm afraid."

"There goes another nightmare added into the pile."

"I don't mean for this to happen! It just...does."

The younger Amy pulled Amy back down to the pond.

"You see that?!"

"The water?"

"Look closer!"

"My reflection?"

"Yes! Who is she? Who is that rose pink hedgehog?! I wanna know!"

"She's me..."

"No. She's Amy Rose. You..you're nothing but a fake. A puppet! An imitation!"

"No i'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT! AND I'M GONNA SHOW YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT!"

"THEN WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FO! GO KICK SOME ASS! SHOW EM WHO AMY ROSE IS! BLUE FORTY TWO! HUT HUT HUT!"

"What?"

"Haha. Just go!"

The younger Amy hoisted her older version back into the pond. Amy disappeared within a blonk of an eye. The scenery slowly bleached back to Mephilis's hands arounnd her neck. Amy's eyes opened wide.

"No..."

Mephilis loosened his grip a bit surprised from her sudden reaction. "What?"

Amy summoned her piko piko hammer and dragged it behind her as she walked up to Mephilis.

"No more nightmares."

**go get em Amy! Yeahhhh! XD **


	34. Chapter 34

**guys i'm so thankful for you guys being here to support my story! I was expecting like 10-15 reviews! 352?! Plus that other 46?! THANK YOU! Almost done! XD**

**Dreaming chapter 34**

**Shadow's p.o.v**

"Where are you taking me Knife?"

"To Amy."

"But you said-"

"I lied. Boss is crazier than ever. Who knows what he could be doing. If help is needed, your friends are on their way."

"Uh huh..."

Knife stopped infront of an old ware house. The sky was getting dark. Must be a storm coming.

"HEY! STOP IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Knife and I jumped back at the sudden yell.

"That sounded like boss.."

I busted through the door and tried my best to follow the noises. It lead me upstairs. The door was sealed shut! How the hell were we gonna get in there! Knife ran up behind me and saw the same thing.

"Damnit.."

"Stand back."

"What?"

I elbowed Knife back, pulled out my chaos emerald, and yelled one of my famous lines:

"CHAOS BLAST!"

**Amy's p.o.v**

"No more nightmares."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

I held my hammer up with both hands and let it come crashing down. "Shut up while i'm talking!"

"..."

"That's what I thought. I am a new girl, starting today. You shall no longer control me! You will leave me AND MY FRIENDS alone!"

"Pssh. As if..."

I swung the hammer down a few centimeters from his head. Mephilis jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"HEY! STOP IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mephilis ran for up stairs with Amy following. As soon as she came into the room, a metal door shut and sealed.

"You wanna go?! Lets go Amy."

Amy swung the hammer at Mephilis's head.

"I'M WAKING UP!"

"FROM WHAT?!"

"My nightmares."

I sent a screw kick into Mephilis mouth and stood ontop of him. Holding my hammer up, I prepared to swung down but-

"CHAOS BLAST"

Time went in slow motion as the sealed door busted open. I could see the shadows of two hedgehogs. Could obe of them be...no way! "Shadow...?"

"Step aside Rose."

Shadow walked up to Mephilis and held him up by the neck.

"Listen you dumb ass son of a bitch. Do you understand who I am? I will personally put a baby bib on you while I feed you your organs on a spoon. Sounds gruesome? That's not the worse I can do. Iisten up punk. If you ever, and I mean EVER even think about touching Rose again you will pay. Why aren't I killing you now? Because I haven't inspected Rose yet, and as soon as I find the tiniest scratch on her, you will die. And i'm also sure the others wanted a piece of you too. Do you understand?"

Mephilis began to smile than laugh a bit. Shadpw threw him to the ground and came over to me. "Rose..."

"Shadow...LOOK OUT!"

Mephilis pulled out a gun and began firing.

BANG BANG BANG!

**Sonic's p.o.v**

Along with the others, we ran after Xander, who lead the way to Ames. Oh just wait till I get my hands on thay lousy son of a bitch! Thinking he can snatch Amy whenever he feels like it. Xander ran through into this dare ware house. We all paused for a bit before running in. We heard some rackus upstairs.

I signaled for everyone to be quiet. "Let's move out."

With Xander and Vera in the lead, we all made our way upstairs. Stella hopped in excitement. "I can't believe this!" Everyone looked at her.

"SHHHH!"

"Sorry..."

The noises grew louder the closer we got upstairs. Holy shit! There was already a big whole! I think I know who caused that. Through the debri, I could make out Shadow and Amy's figures. What happened next was completely unbelievable...

"SHADOW LOOK OUT!"

BANG BANG BANG!

"VERA! NOOOOO!"

Vera layed on the ground motionless. She had jumped infront of the bullet. Xander ran up to his sister with tears in his eyes. "Vera!"

"Xander...move..."

"Huh?"

BANG BANG BANG!

A white blur busted in, knocking Xander out the way of the oncoming bullets.

"Snick...?"

Blood trickled down Snick's arm as she breathed heavily. I couldn't believe she saved Xander's life! Knife stepped up to her cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I had a change of heart."

_**flashback **_

_**Snick's p.o.v**_

_**"Stupid Knife, and Sonic team, and..."**_

_**I stopped in the middle of the street. A lamp post flickered out, and the street began to glow. I looked up, looking for the source of it.**_

_**"Hmph. You again. What is it with you? Always..sending messages and getting people to talk to you?! Well you're not gonna do it with me. Nu uh. No way."**_

_**I tuned my back, but for some odd reason I couldn't walk away.**_

_**"Snick. You aren't doing well. You're dragging your past with you."**_

_**"I can't trust people! My own dad killed my mother RIGHT INFRONT OF ME! AND HE RAPED ME!"**_

_**"Snick. That was then, this is now. You have to be stong. You have to move on."**_

_**"No. I refuse."**_

_**"Snick. Look at me. Come on. Look up."**_

_**I looked up at the shinning moon reluctantly.**_

_**"Let it go."**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"Let it go. The others need you. Now go."**_

_**"Side with them?! No way!"**_

_**"Snick..."**_

_**"Alright, Alright."**_

_**"You're a good person deep down. Now let her out."**_

_**"You got it."**_

_**I smiled and made my way to boss's hide out. I smiled to myself. "Talking to the moon. Thought i'd never see the day."**_

_**End of flashback**_

**No p.o.v**

Everyone remained silent. Xander held Vera close to his chest. Her breathing was shallow. Sonic stepped up to mephilis.

"See watcha did?!"

"I was gonna kill them anyway. And you-"

BAM!

Mephilis fell on the ground unconscious after Amy knocked him with her hammer. "Shut up already!" Stella crossed her arms and pouted. "Awww! I wanted to fight!"

Lightning began to crash outside. Everyone looked out of the glass window. It just seemed like an eerie time. "So...what do we do now?"

Everyone looked at eachother confused. Cream ran up and tackled Amy with a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! We were worried sick! And Mr. Shadow was throwing tantrums!"

Amy giggled a bit at Cream's last comment.

"Please...it'll be okay."

Everyone looked over to see Xander on the ground with Vera. Everyone slowly crowded around. Vera grabbed into Xander's shirt. "It's okay Xander. I'll be fine."

"But what am I gonna do without you! Come on! Take a deep breath and we'll take you to the hospital! Please! Don't you die on me damnit!"

"Xander...shhh."

"NO!"

"Xander...look. I wanted to apologize. For going crazy back there. I don't know what was going through my mind, but I understand now that as long as we're together, i'll always be happy."

"Then stay with me!"

"I will. In your heart."

"Look i'm not about to loose my little sis!"

Vera began to slowly close her eyes.

"VERA!"

"Xander...I love you."

"I love you too, but-"

"Promise me you'll carry on."

"Vera..."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"..."

"Vera? VERA DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! I NEED YOU HERE! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Cream stepped back as she began to cry her heart out. Everyone remained silent. Xander held Vera's head close to him.

"Please wake up..."

Knife rested his hand on his shoulder. "she's gone Xander."

Xander nodded in underatanding, but continued to hold his sister close. Mephilis's fingers slowly started twitching, but no one noticed until he jumped up, grabbing Shadow and hoisting him towards the window. The two hedgehogs began to tussle. Shadow pushed Mephilis towards the window, but Mephilis dragged Shadow along .

Both shattered the glass and went tumbling down. Amy screamed in fear for Shadow's life.

"SHADOW!"

**two more chapters to go! So sorry for mistakes.**


	35. Chapter 35

**omg! This is gonna be the last chappie! Awww :( (for the last time I apologize for mistakes)**

**Dreaming chapter 35**

**Amy's p.o.v**

"SHADOW!"

One last crack of lightning lit up the sky before the two fell out. I ran over and looked down. I opened one eye cautiously in fear if what I might see. Two bodies rolled around on the ground. I ran for the stairs, desperatly trying to get to Shadow. I ignored the pelting rain as I ran into the middle of their fight.

"STOP IT!"

Mephilis elbowed my mouth, forcing me onto the griund. I wiped some of the blood away and shook in fear. Shadow stopped all of his movements and just looked at me. Slowly and demonicaly, he turned his head to Mephilis.

"You just hurt Rose."

"So?"

"Let's play a game*

Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald and charged up some energy. Mephilis eyes widened in fear as he fell to the ground. "H-Hey...put that down!"

"Alright."

In the matter of about ten seconds, Shadow tossed his emerald at Mephilis, jumped ontop of me, held me down, and covered my head as there was a HUGE explosion behind us. What the hell was that?! I've never seen him do that before! I sat up from under Shadow and gasped at the sight I saw.

Everyone else was outside by now, also shocked by the scene. In a puddle of icky sticky blackness, Mephilis slowly melted away.

"I'll be back. Don't you worry. You'll all die. Especially you Knife. How dare you betray me?!"

Knife stepped up and forced his big shoe into the puddle, forcing the rest of Mephilis down. It was about five minutes before anyone spoke.

"That...was...AWESOMEEEEEE! OMG! IT WAS SO COOL! I MEAN AMY WAS ALL BAM BAM BAM WITH HER PIKO PIKO HAMMER! AND SONIC WAS ALL ZOOM ZOOM! WHILE MEPHILIS WAS LIKE POW POOF! THEN SHADOW WAS ALL 'CHAOS BLAST!' AND THEN HE EXPLODED MEPHILIS! AND EARLIER WHEN SNICK AND ROUGE WAS FIGHTING! IT WAS LIKE BANG, CLOW, SCRATCH, WOOSH! AND...AND...AND...IT WAS JUST TOTALLY, WICKEDLY, AMAZINGLY, AWESOMELY, AWESOMENESS! I ACTUALLY GOT TO BE ALONG SIDE WITH THE SONIC TEAM! I MEAN WOW CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!

"..."

I smiled as everyone bursted out laughing at Stella's little reaction.

**Vector's p.o.v**

I nudged Espio on his shoulder. Alicia backed away for us to talk.

"Hey...about everything..."

"I forgive you."

I smiled as Espio nodded in agreement.

"Ya know none of this would be possible if you hadn't convinced everyone that we had to work with the bad guys."

"Yeah well you can thank the moon for that."

"Will someone tell me about this moon thing?! I mean what's your secret?! How do you talk to that thing?!"

Espio chuckled a bit at my reaction. I huffed in frustration. I caught a wisp of yellow and black from the side of my eye. I looked over at Charmy who was sitting on the curb by myself. I nudged Espio again. Epio nodded and we both sat on either side of him. Charmy looked at us for a brief second then went back to tracing his finger in a puddle.

"Charmy..."

"Leave me alone!"

Charmy tried flying up, but came right back down. "Bee's can't fly in the rain Charmy."

"Yeah whatever. What do you want?"

"You ofcourse!"

"No way! You hurt me! And you, Espio, ran out on me! How can I ever trust you two again?"

"I can't make you trust me Charmy. If I have to always wear a pair of hand cuffs around you then I will. I'm sorry for everything I did and have ever done to you that was violent in any way okay?"

Charmy looked down at his shoes in silent. Espio rested his hand on Charmy's shoulder. "I apologize too for my actions. I complain about how I should be leader, but look who ran out on you. Charmy...we need you. What is the Chaotix without an energetic kid to keep us from feeling blue?"

Charmy's head shot up. "Ya mean we can be back together?"

Espio and I nodded with slight smiles. Charmy flew up just a little bit with a huge smile on his face. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Charmy tackled us both with hugs.

"I missed you! I din't know what I was gonna do without you guys! I was flying around and around then the moon guided me out, and Alicia and Cream found me then they brought me here then we went to look for Amy! Did her hair get longer? Oh I remeber all the fun we used to have with her! Hey, remenber when you fell off the roof trying to replace some shingles Vector? Oh oh oh, and remember when Espio and Alicia were about to get freaky and you recorded it?"

Espio looked at me with a slight glare. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Charmy continued his non stop chatter as I ran from Espio who chased me with one of his shrukens.

**Rouge's p.o.v**

I blushed a bit as he kept looking my direction. What does he want anyway? Is this some kinda joke to him?! I crossed my arms and turned the other way. To my surprise he was already right infront of me.

"And just what are you doing knucklehead?"

"This."

Knuckles placed his soft lips on mine and my knees became wobbly. "What...what does this mean?"

"It means I love you and we're destined to be together."

"Knuckles, I already told you, we can't."

"But why?"

"It...I just...ooooh just come here!"

I pulled Knuckles towards me and continued kissing him. After that, nothing else in the world mattered at the moment.

**Stella's p.o.v**

My god today was just the best! Except for poor Xander. I can't how imagine how he's feeling right now. I shuffled my way over to Xavier who was leaning against the warehouse wall.

"Hey!"

"Greetings."

"So what'd yoi think about today? Epic right?"

"I don't really care."

I huffed and blew a piece of my bang out of my face. "You know what, i'm tired of your smart ass mouth! You may be cute, but looks don't matter when it comes to respect. You obviously have no respect whatsoever for our best heroes! What is with you? Why are you so...empty of emotions! I try to be your friend, but all you give me is sarcastic responses! Why didn't I see this fron the start! You just- mmmmmmm."

Xavier held me close as we kissed for a few food seconds. After letting go her walked off. I called for Savvy to come over. Savvy held out her arms as I fell back into them.

**Kylaya's p.o.v**

I'm not believing this! There he is! Standing right there, looking amazing, strong, and heroic! I just had to talk..

"Hi there."

My eyes widened as Sonic stood infront of me with a smirk. I waved shyly with a slight blush. Sonic moved onto his other friends. I sighed and shuffled on my feet. Xander laughed a bit in the back ground.

"Scaredy cat."

"YOU SEE THIS KNIFE?!"

**Blaze's p.o.v**

Silver walked off after congragulating me on getting the others back together. This is great...bever in a milkion years did I think that ANY of this would actually happen. I felt good knowing that i'm the one who got everyone back together after that childish argument. I smiled a bit. I guess I should be thanking the moon for all of this. And Vera...she will forever be remembered. That's my new job. To make sure, she's remembered.

I guess it's true what others say. We're all only as strong as our weakest links. Mine? Fear...fear that the bad side would win us over, but boy was I wrong. Oh so wrong. I smiled to myself once again. I truly have alot to be appreciative for. I looked around at all of my friends, and new friends.

"A whole lot to appreciate."

**Xander's p.o.v**

I sat under a tree a good distance away from the group. I can't believe she's gone. My one and only sister was...gone. i don't understand. Maybe it was punishment for all we've done? I guess i'll just have to accept that..

"Oh shut up Xander, i'll always be there!"

My heart warmed up as I heard my sisters voice in my head. "I'm never forgettin ya little sis. Never ever." I got up and dissapeared into the rainy shadows.

**Knife's p.o.v**

All we could do was look at eachother. I guess I would speak first.

"Snick...I just wanted to say-"

"I love you too."

"Uh...okay then."

Snick gave me a quick kiss before summersaulting into a tree. What came next was what one would classify as impossible. After all the things i've seen, gone through, and experienced; for years and years, for the first time in a very long period...

I smiled.

**Sonic's p.o.v**

I tried sneaking up on Shadow, but he automaticaly sensed me.

"What do you want faker?"

"What are you waiting for? Go get her!"

"Who?"

"Come on now. Don't play dumb."

"Fine. Where is she?"

"She's up on the ware house roof. Probably needed to clear her head. She went thriugh alot ya know?"

"Thank you."

"What?"

"For influencing me to express my feelings to Rose, and for helping me realise that I truly do love her."

"Any time buddy."

"For the last time, we are not...you know what, nevermind."

"Sook...we are friends?"

"In another life that's light years away, yes."

"SCORE!"

I smiled as Shadow made his way inside the ware house. I did a little victory dance after he turned his back. Life was good. So good.

**Amy's p.o.v**

I sat alone on the roof of the ware house. I ignored the rain drizzling through my hair. I guess he doesn't love me. He didn't even say anything to me.

"Quit whining will ya?"

I looked over at the roof of another building across the street. There sat my six year old version of myself. "What now?!"

"Hey! I'm just here to give to congragulate you!"

"On...?"

"You finally woke up! No more nightmares is holdin us down!"

"Well I guess I have to thank you for that then."

"What's the point? You'd inly be thanking yourself dumb nut! Haha! Well..it's about my time to get going."

"Wait! Wull we ever meet again?"

"I'm afraid not. My time belongs in the past. Maybe when you're older, your sixteen year old version will visit you! But me, i'm going back to my time from years ago."

I gave my younger version a salute. "Thanks for eveything!"

"No. Thank you! Now shut up! You got company!"

My six year old version slowly disappeared from my vision. I turned back as I heard heavy foot steps coming towards me. I stood up quickly.

"Shadow.."

"Rose..."

"I have something to tell you."

I blushed as we both said that at the same time. I waved my hand towards him. "Y-You go."

"Words can't express what I have to say. May I show you?"

"Um...sure, yeah."

Shadow stepped up and intertwined his hands with mine. I looked up into his ruby eyes as he looked into my emerald ones. Slowly Shadow pressed his lips onto mine. My face turned tomato red as I sloely began to kiss back. Nothing else mattered, no ine else mattered. Right now..I was with my ine and only true love. The rain fell around us as we continued Kissing.

We pulled apart and Shadow looked me in the eye again.

"Amy Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled and hugged Shadow's neck. "I love you too Shadow. I always will."

Everyone below looked up in complete awe as we started kissing again. All of a sudden a big blue flash got in both of our eyes.

"SOOOO CUTE!"

Everyone glared and yelled:

"STELLA!"

**THE END!...SORTA.**


	36. Chapter 36

**wow...this story has came a lonnnng way hasn't it? I can't believe it's already over! My very fist story ever! Omg! Well you all helped me along the way! I'm so grateful, you just don't understand! Don't forget to stick with me for my other 2 stories that are still in progress right now! I'm glad I made friends with all of you! For most of you i started it with:**

**"Hi, i'm Tiaara. I wanted to make a new friend!"**

**Lol don't worry. I just usually start stuff like that! You're all very special in your own awesome, unique ways! **

** Now it's my turn! I have my words of wisdom for all of you! Let's start!**

**Aliciathewolf45**

**Ah, you you you! You are the very first person I ever started talking to on fanfiction! I was so excited! I looked back and it said "pm inbox (1)" and i saw it was from you! Omg! I screamed and ran around in circles! Thats why i put in all caps: "omg Alicia the wolf is actually talking to me!" Lol good times write? You've been there for me even if we didn't know each other that well at first! I even consider you a best friend now! So thank you! You're in my top list of the best fanfic writers ever! Thank you! I had one of the best actually reading my stories! You did good Alicia! Thank you!**

**Soldius The Hedgehog**

**Wow! You read my story in one day?! Awesone! Thank you! Great getting to meet you! XD**

**Stellathewolfbat (falling out the stars)**

**Ah man. We still have good timez! Always laughing at the most stupid things! You my friend, are another amazingly fantastic fanfic writer! I had lots of fun using Stella and I look foward to using her in the sequel! But first, I have a tribute to you!**

***music starts playing***

**Shadow the hedgehog is bringing sexy back:**

***shadow dances in the middle of abunch of cute female hegehogs***

**He's bringing SEXY back!**

**YEAH!**

**Them other hedgehogs don't know how to act!**

**YEAH!**

**His fur is hottest 'cause it's red and black!**

**YEAH!**

**Chaos Control or maybe Chaos Blast!**

**YEAH!**

**Lol that was for you my good buddy! Thanks for not givin up on me!**

**Kit Snick (Ghost Kitty) or (LADYDROIDZ)**

**Hm. I reallllly had fun using Snick! And seeing her change in the end was awesome! I enjoyed making friends with you too! You were so crazy and energetic! (In a good way) Thank you for letting me use your epic character! Hope you'll still be there for the sequel!**

**Bitme21**

**I think you should be the most appreciated. (NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU OTHER GUYS!) You're the one who influenced me to even start making stories! Did you see how many reviews I got?! Thank you so much! Dunno what i'd do with out you! You were actually the second person I met on fanfiction! And i'm so glad I did! This story..all of my stories, would not have been possible with out you! And thnx for letting me use Xander and Vera too! I will help them be publicaly known! No need to worry! XD**

**Scarlet355**

**As much as I dislike him now, I actually met you because of Marshall telling me about you! So I guess I have to give him like .000005 pecent of credit. *sigh* Anyway, I enjoyed using Knife aswell! He did good with the other characters too! He'll be more of a main character in the sequel! Thanks again! You're a great friend!**

**Sonicmx**

**Uh..i'm not gonna say your real name. Hehe. Well thanks anyway! I've known you for a long time now! You've been there aswell for all 3 of my stories! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know you go thru alot, but something good..something amazing will come to you one day! I just know it!**

**Moonleck**

***fan girl scream* you know I love you! Hehe. Thanks for being there! And helping deal with Marshall! You're the one for me I hope! (Thats my bf everybody :P)**

**Musicalocelot**

**Hey, i'm glad i met you too! You're very sweet! I like being your friend thankz for reviewing alot of chappies! If you ever have an OC you'like me to use, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Savvy0417**

**I can't stop laughing at the times I used your character, Savvy! I kinda made her the straight up sarcastic type, but I hope that was okay with you! I think she did good with Stella too! Hope to see her appear in my other stories, and my new ones to come! Thanks again!**

**Kegger98**

**You are another good friend of mine! A somewhat critic, but a kind and sweet one! Thanks for being there! And for guiding this story in the right direction! :)**

**Shadethehedghog**

**Your support meant alot too! I'm very glad we're friends too! You too helped with the whole Marshall thing. I'm very thankful for that. Oh oh oh! Annnnd you left lots of reviews! You know how much I love them reviews! ^-^**

**KylayaTTiger**

**Thanks for letting me use KylayaTTiger! She was aggressive and hilarious! I think she made the perfect debut in my story ^-^ i hope to use her again real soon!**

**Silverlinning990**

**You know I gotta call you bye your nickname big bro! Hehe. Silvy wilvy princess poof poof, thanks for all you have done! I'm glad i met you too! I laugh everyday at your phrases and words to me! Amd at your nickname! No guy deserves to be called something girly like that lol.**

**Misteria the wolf**

**Oh i realllly had fun with Xavier. Look out for him and his little sis in the sequel and my other stories okay?! Lol! Thanks for being there aswell!**

**Res 123**

**Thanks for all your nice reviews! Your stories are awesome too! You seem quiet and shy! ^-^**

**Toni the hedgehog**

**I just met ya a few days ago, but i'm glad! Welcome to the group! ^-^**

**Raiden Tachibana**

**Same with you! Welcome to the group! Always glad to make a new friend! And you're a great ons so far!**

**ImOfficialyAwesome**

**Heyyyy! You're a new buddy bud bud of mine! Great getting to know you! Hehe. Thanks for the reviews and support! You are one special individual!**

**Shadamy1fan**

**Hehe i remember asking you to read my story. Well im glad you did! I mean you're a shadamy fan after all! Lol**

**Princess Nya the hedgehog**

**I asked you to read this too! You were so nice to me! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for everything!**

**Shadamylova**

**Well you love shadamy, so I hope you loved this! I'm happy to be a new friend of yours ^-^**

**Hollow paw**

**Aww you were just so adorable when i met you! Not gonna say your age, but you are just so young! Awww! Omg! Okay sorry for babying you lol. Thanks for your support too!**

**Acid fish**

**Nice meeting you! You're such a hard worker! Take a break will ya! :P thanks for your reviews and as always your support!**

**Kokiricat**

**Oh you seemed quiet and shy when I met you too! Still a great friend though! One of the first ppl I told when I fist uploaded the story! Thanks alot!**

**Dymandz4ever**

**Well we already know eachother in real life so i have not much to say ^-^. Hehe thanks for support!**

**gallahad13**

**It was great meeting you too! Sorry you had to get dragged into Marshall's little fiasco! Regardless, thanks for everything! :)**

**SupersonicBoom12**

**Well you only left one review. So what! Sill love them! Thank youuuuu! :D**

**And to my lovely guest**

**Bearvalley3365**

**HyperSage345**

**and Kathia05**

**Thanks for reviewing aswell! I'd love to make friends if you made an account! And bearvalley, you pbviously love reading, so i'm pretty sure you'd be a good author! Stay sweet! ^-^**

**And to my followers:**

**Dark Sin Broken Heart**

**animelover5641**

**goldthehedgehog**

**and Diamond the cat**

**Thanks for following/ favoriting me! Plz leave a review if you want ^-^**

**Lets give it up for the awesome OC's:**

**Alica the wolf**

**Stella the wolf bat**

**Savvy the hedgehog**

**Xavier the bat**

**Kylaya the tiger**

**Snick the cat**

**Vera the hedgehog**

**Xander the hedgehog**

**Knife the hedgehog**

**(If i forgot any im soooo sorry!)**

**Well...guess thats it. I hate to see this story go :'). Tears of joy people! Tears of joy! Once again, thank you! I never deserved this many reviews! It was my first story for crying out loud! I expected like 10 or 15! You don't know how much it means! Had fun doing this! Could you all do me a favor and leave one last review? Hope to see you all with the sequel! Cause guess what?!**

**I'M GONNA POST CHAPTER 1 SOON! WOO HOO!**

**As I usually say... *clears throat***

**SEE YA SOON! XD**


End file.
